Amor en tiempos de guerra
by Samantha Hart
Summary: A pesar de estar tan cerca nunca se habían conocido ni visto. Sin embargo, los hilos rojos ya habían hecho de las suyas y dispersándose por diferentes lados unieron sus caminos. ¿Pero como harán para estar juntos sin provocar una catástrofe? El orgullo y la atracción constantes no hacían una buena combinación…o si?
1. Destinos cruzados

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de las maravillosas e inigualables CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.

Así se decía? XD

"_**Amor en tiempos de guerra"**_

By:** Samantha Hart.**

Cap. 1:**Destinos cruzados.**

— ¿¡Qué?!—Gritó incrédula. — ¡No puede pedirme que abandone el libro!—

—No es eso hija. Mira el caso es este…— Sakura enfadada, se cruzó de brazos preparándose para oír la explicación o más bien excusa con la que vendría su jefe para fastidiarle la vida. — Las ventas de las novelas no van mal pero las historias de moda nos han superado mucho hasta el último año. —Comento con aparente calma el editor mientras le pasaba un pañuelillo a sus lentes.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué se refiere con historias de moda?— Pregunto. ¿Aquel anciano obeso no estaba pidiéndole lo que creía, no?

—Veras, según las encuestas las personas que más consumen en la industria del libro son desde muchachas adolescentes hasta jóvenes de tu edad y pues…les gustan más otros temas como…— Parecía no encontrar las palabra adecuadas. —… ¡Tú sabes niña!— Agitó una mano restándole importancia al asunto mientras con el dedo de la otra presionaba el botón verde del intercomunicador—Rin, tráeme un café. — Pidió y corto, volviendo a centrar su atención en ella. —Chicos guapos, niñas tímidas, maldiciones, lunas llenas, cosas así. No tanto sobre viajes, épocas antiguas y demás—. Finalizó confirmando la sospecha de la ojiverde.

¡Maldito fuera!

—No pienso ponerme a escribir sobre historias de vampiros adolescentes. ¡No es lo mío!— Estalló. No solía ser una persona grosera pero con el paso del tiempo fue perdiéndole paciencia a su jefe. Aunque a él no parecía importarle pues nunca le decía nada.

El hombre suspiro. No había encontrado de qué forma mas indicada decirle a Kinomoto que cambiara su estilo y se adaptara al nuevo "boom" del mercado de libros. Pues sabía de antemano que esa chiquilla terca no se la iba a poner fácil. Y él no quería presionarla porque lo último que necesitaba de ella era una renuncia. Era muy buena escritora.

Aunque eso no quitaba que le sacara más canas verdes.

—Sakura se realista, hay que ponerse a la orden del día, hoy todo se trata de estrategia de ventas hija. —

Por eso lo odiaba. A Takashi Kasuo ni siquiera le gustaba leer, sin embargo era dueño de una editorial y lo único que le importaba era el dinero que pudiera obtener de los libros. No veía el valor de ellos y lo importante que era dejar una enseñanza en cada obra. No, aquel hombre era un ambicioso. Una persona vacía.

Ella no quería ser una estrategia de venta ni un recurso para ninguna editorial. Se sentiría como un chimpancé de circo, esclavo y manipulable que solo sirve para entretener sin importar su orgullo y dignidad.

Ella quería ser una escritora reconocida por enviar mensajes positivos y esperanzadores en sus historias, aunque sean fantasías. Siempre trabajaba para sus lectores y no para la moda y día a día luchaba por tener un estilo propio que la marcara. Ese cruel titiritero no le iba a quitar eso.

—Bien, de acuerdo. — Comenzó ante su silencio, esa mocosa a veces era tan testadura— Creo que no lo harás y si lo harás, lo harás mal. Le daré el trabajo a otra persona que pudiera cumplir una sinpe orden pero tú tendrás que encargarte de un proyecto más complicado. —Sakura miro el piso enfadada, por un momento se sintió como si la estuvieran reprimiendo en la secundaria. El tener tan solo veintitrés años le jugaba en contra en esos casos, la trataban como una adolescente. —Según las estadísticas a la mayoría le gusta el género surreal, pero no a todos nos gusta lo mismo así que he pensado que debemos probar con escribir historias basadas en hechos reales. Si no quieres hacer lo que se te dice entonces te aprovechare para experimentar con esta teoría. —

`Te aprovechare´ había dicho y le sonó tan horrible. ¿Que se creía que era? ¿Su conejillo de India?

—Con historias reales, ¿Se refiere a biografías o algo así?— Pregunto insegura.

—Oh no, eso es aburridísimo. Me refiero a una historia sobre una tragedia, un amor perdido, no lo sé, algo. — Kasuo y su gran imaginación…— Pero que sea verdadero. Busca alguna historia real que sea interesante y ponle un toque novelesco; así podrás transformarla en un buen libro. Te daré todo el semestre. Pasa Rin. — Le indico a la jovencita parada en el marco de la puerta con un café y papeles en mano. — Adiós señorita Kinomoto, espero volver a verla con un jugoso libro en las manos.

Con las manos apretadas en puños, se fue por la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse.

Argh! Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de decir nada ¡Maldito cerdo! Prácticamente la había echado de su oficina.

Aunque, de todas las tonterías que dijo, por una minúscula parte, él tenía razón. Entendía perfectamente sobre que trataba su "teoría". Quizá una historia basada en hechos reales era menos interesante que una plasmada de lugares exóticos y criaturas mitológicas pero al ser real tenía otro tipo de atractivo y a la gente solía llegarle más porque se identificaban con ellas.

Ella como lectora aficionada lo sabía perfectamente…pero el problema era ¿De dónde rayos sacaría una historia así?

Cuando llego a su puesto, suspiro cabizbaja dejándose caer en el asiento sintiéndose derrotada y cansada. ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Tendría que tirar por la borda todo el trabajo puesto en el nuevo proyecto que estaba armando?

No, no pensaba borrar así como si nada 168 páginas de Word solo porque a su jefe se le ocurria. Preferia renunciar antes de eso. De todas maneras, parecía que esa historia tendría que mantenerla pausada por un tiempo.

La musiquita característica de su móvil empezó a sonar distrayéndola por unos segundos de su odisea. Revolvió su bolso hasta dar con el aparatejo. El nombre en la pantalla de su móvil consiguió hacerle formar una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomoyo.

Miro la hora en su celular antes de ingresar por la puerta de aquel lugar con el enorme cartel sobre su cabeza que decía "_Cafetería Ojos de Gato_" junto con el dibujo de un gato negro…

O eso era una neko?

Las 18.15. Bueno, se había retrasado 15 minutos tampoco era para tanto.

Respiro profundamente una última vez intentando normalizar su respiración aun algo agitada y tomo el pomo de la puerta empujando para adentrarse en el lugar.

Ni bien entro el exquisito aroma de café y pasteles inundo sus sentidos haciéndole casi suspirar, pero antes de hacer nada realizo una vista panorámica del lugar con sus grandes ojos verdes esmeralda hasta encontrar a su mejor amiga y prima, sentada casi en el fondo, en un esquinero del lado de las enormes ventanas.

La chica le hacía señas y le sonreía.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza, a pesar de sus despistes y su impuntualidad, Tomoyo jamás se iba a enojar con ella y reclamarle nada. Era una de las pocas personas que conocía que tenía los dotes de la paciencia y serenidad.

—Lo siento mucho Tomoyo, vine para aquí en cuento salí del trabajo— Se iba a sacar el largo abrigo oscuro pero desistió enseguida recordando el sweater a rayas que llevaba debajo. No es como si le importara mucho el hecho de no estar a la moda pero en compañía de su amiga la diferencia era notoria y…vergonzosa. La morena llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón que hacia juego con sus leggins oscuros y sus zapatos de tacón. Todo basado en las ultimas tendencias. Y es que sería ilógico que Tomoyo Daidouji, reconocida diseñadora junto a su madre, la también famosa Sonomi Daidouji, no vistieran los últimos modelos de ropa y accesorios.

—No te preocupes Sakura, Eriol estuvo conmigo hasta hace diez minutos. — Comento restándole importancia. Eriol era su novio desde hace varios años.

—Oh, está bien. —Comento sintiéndose menos culpable. — ¿Y cómo te encuentras? Sonabas algo emocionada por el teléfono. —Tomo algunos molestos mechones castaños que le caían en el rostro y los acomodo detrás de su oreja.

Sin embargo, se volvió a despeinar cuando Tomoyo se impulsó de la silla para tomar sus manos con las propias de ella, delatando el contraste pálido entre ambas. Y eso que ella de por sí ya tenía la piel bastante blanca, sin embargo la otra chica lo era mucho más. Como una muñeca de porcelana.

— ¡Hay, Sakura estoy tan feliz!— Chillo emocionada— Me propuso matrimonio ¡Nos vamos a casar!— Soltó de pronto con una enorme sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la castaña procese la información recién llegada y ambas se pusieran a gritar como locas y abrazarse como si su vida dependiera de ello, aun con la mesa de por medio.

— ¡Tomoyo, felicitaciones!—

— ¡Gracias Sakura, no sabes lo feliz que soy!—.

Como si de algún hechizo de magnetismo se tratara todas las cabezas cabizbajas en el lugar ya sea por beber café o trabajar en alguna laptop, se levantaron automáticamente para observar a ese par de jóvenes guapas y raras abrazándose y gritando como si no existiera nadie más que ellas.

La mesera que estaba a punto de atenderlas se detuvo al ver la "feliz escena" y dudo si acercarse o no.

—Esto… ¿Señoritas?— Llamo tímidamente luego de unos segundos.

—Hoe?— Se sorprendió Sakura.

Ambas se separaron y volvieron a acomodarse rápidamente en las sillas. Sakura se sonrojo completamente y musito un lo siento en medio de una risita nerviosa mirando hacia el suelo, en cambio su prima solo sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—Disculpen señoritas, ¿Se les ofrece algo?— Pidió la rubia camarera esta vez con más confianza y aparentemente divertida.

La ojiverde miro a Tomoyo como dándole el primer lugar.

—Para mí un té con edulcorante y una tarta de legumbres, por favor –Pidió con su habitual elegancia y serenidad.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—Acaso estas a dieta Tomoyo?— Pregunto sorprendida. Recordaba incluso que a su amiga le encantaba cocinar ricos postres muy a menudo.

— Una futura novia debe mantener su figura. — Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Ho, cierto…

Pero bueno, en cambio ella soltera y de espíritu goloso pidió un delicioso frappuccino junto con un exquisito postre de chocolate y frutillas.

Cuando la mesera se fue retomaron la conversación.

—Eriol y yo planeamos decirlo a nuestros amigos y familiares en una reunión donde primero anunciemos nuestro compromiso y luego fijaremos una fecha exacta para la boda aunque no será dentro de mucho tiempo. Pero no podía esperar a decírtelo a ti primero. Sabes que no puedo guardarte nada. —

Era verdad, desde pequeñas cada una era algo así como sus propios diarios íntimos. Siempre se enteraban primero de lo que pasaba a la otra, era como una especia de promesa entre ellas, tanto que Sakura estaba segura de que si Tomoyo alguna día supiera un secreto de carácter mundial, no se lo contaría a nadie salvo a ella.

—Además tenía que decírtelo para sacar las medidas del vestido que llevaras en la fiesta de compromiso. — Casi se cae de bruces del asiento. — Obviamente luego te confeccionare uno para la boda. Claro que este será más elegante, más llamativo, mas distinguido, de un color que haga resaltar tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y tus largas y maravillosas piernas. Estaba pensando en que el primero podría ser de color negro porque así….Y bla, bla, bla. —

A veces se preguntaba si Tomoyo le seguiría confeccionando ropa aun cuando fueran ancianas. Su prima tenía esa extraña afición o mejor dicho obsesión, de hacerle trajes desde que eran niñas. Primero fueron para los actos escolares y las excursiones, luego para las fiestas de la secundaria e incluso le confecciono un vestuario para la fiesta de graduación. El último vestido que le había hecho había sido el año pasado para la boda de Chiharu y Yamazaki, quienes habían sido compañeros de Instituto de ambas.

No se quejaba, su prima era genial diseñando ropa pero lo cierto es que la avergonzaba con tantos halagos y ella no era ninguna modelo. Además sería un esfuerzo muy grande para la futura esposa. Bastante lio tendría solo con todo el asunto de la boda. No quería ver ojerosa y estresada a la guapa diseñadora.

—Pero Tomoyo, ¿No crees que sería mucho trabajo junto con la organización de la boda?— Pidió en voz baja entre todo el repinpineo de la chica.

La expresión soñadora de la joven cambio a una sorpresiva para luego dar paso a unos ojos de cachorrillo suplicantes que sabía, convencerían a su prima.

—Pero Sakurita, si para mí no es ningún trabajo, es un placer confeccionarte los atuendos que tan bien te quedan. Además me sentiré despreciada si no aceptas mis diseños. — Se lamentó con fingido dramatismo colocando la palma de la mano en su mejilla.

Sakura rio resignada sabiendo que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. —De acuerdo Tomoyo. — La aludida sonrió satisfecha. — Pero ahora dime, ¿Cómo te lo propuso?— Pregunto haciendo referencia al pedido de mano por parte de Eriol.

La futura esposa, dentro de poco prometida, corrió su moreno cabello de los hombros y volteo hacia la ventana dejando vagar sus lindos ojos amatistas por el cielo que se observaba a través del vidrio y se perdió entre las nubes blancas recordando ese maravilloso día.

—Pues…—

Estiro lentamente sus fuertes brazos hacia arriba y movió el cuello unas repetidas veces consiguiendo que sus huesos sonaran en el proceso. Suspiro sonoramente desparramando el cuerpo sobre el asiento. Luego de haber tenido una aburridísima reunión de tres horas a la mañana, había estado toda la tarde encerrado en su oficina trabajando como poseso sobre la computadora, firmando y leyendo papeles, sacando cuentas, etc.

Estaba cansado, pero sobre todo tenso. Sentía los músculos tensos.

Una sonrisa ladina se formo automáticamente en su rostro.

Una buena sesión de sexo le serviría para sacarse de encima el stress. Esperaba que la secretaria no se haya ido aun…bah, que más daba. Era esa o cualquiera. Las mujeres siempre estaban disponibles para él.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y bufó. No hacía falta ser mago para saber de quien se trataba.

— Pasa Eriol— No se molestó en disimular el fastidio en su tono de vos y a juzgar por la cara del recién llegado a este tampoco le molestaba el carácter huraño de su amigo.

Debajo de los lentes característicos de Eriol había una gran, gran sonrisa.

Mmmm…Ese era un indicio de que lo siguiente no le gustaría. ¿Que se estaría tramando ese cuatro ojos?

— ¿Cómo estas querido Shaoran?— Pregunto sin borrar su expresión. Tomo asiento quedando de frente al castaño.

El aludido lo miro desconfiado intentando leerlo como si fuera un libro pero como siempre, le era imposible. Eriol era tan misterioso…como idiota.

— Ya Eriol, escúpelo. —

El pelinegro ensancho más su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible. La paciencia no era algo que precisamente caracterice a su amigo pero no había pensado que caería tan rápido.

— ¿Así nada más?— Pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

— Ya Eriol, ¿Qué demonios sucede?—

— Bueno está bien, si tú lo dices. — El castaño rodo los ojos— Voy a casarme. — Soltó de sopetón.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

— ¿¡Que!?—

Lamentaba tanto no tener una cámara a mano como siempre hacia su novia porque la expresión de su amigo era digna de recordar para la historia. El "gran" Shaoran Li Los ojos ámbares abiertos a más no poder y la mandíbula desencajada como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Aunque era algo lógico, pensó. Decir la palabra "casamiento" al libertino y mujeriego Shaoran Li, heredero de una de las empresas más grandes de Asia, era como echarle veneno a un insecto.

—Y después las malas lenguas dicen que eres un hombre frio que no se inmuta por nada. —

— ¿Eriol estás loco?— Lo miro como si se fuera E.T, el extraterrestre feo.

— Quizá. — Respondió con simpleza. — Voy a casarme con Tomoyo, Shaoran. — Repitió haciendo que el castaño confirmara que aquellas palabras no se trataban de una mala pasada de su imaginación.

El apuesto joven se pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños. Hizo memoria intentando recordar a la novia de su amigo, cosa que no fue fácil, conocía tantas mujeres…y tantas piernas…y tantos labios… y….YA!

Recordó fugazmente una elegante morena de piel pálida como Eriol. Si, esa era. Una mejor tan hermosa como insoportable. El solo hecho de escuchar el parloteo de su voz chillona cuando Eriol la llamaba por teléfono o ella a él, le hacía preguntarse porque demonios quería casarse…o echarse la soga al cuello, que era lo mismo.

Con lo escandalosas y caprichosas que eran las mujeres….

—Pero no estás comprometido. — Recordó.

—Nos comprometeremos en un mes y luego nos casaremos aunque no dejaremos pasar mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro de que será para este año. — Explicó acomodando sus gafas.

El castaño aun miraba incrédulo al pelinegro, que estaba de lo más tranquilo. Si fuera su caso ya estaría sufriendo un ataque de algo.

¿Qué podía tener de bueno el matrimonio? Nada. Solo problemas. Más de los que se tiene aun estando solo.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Pregunto seriamente.

Al pelinegro parecía darle gracia su reacción.

— ¿Seguro? Estoy ansioso Xiao Lang. — Dijo haciendo referencia a su nombre en Chino.

A juzgar por la cara de idiota de Eriol, parecía que hablaba en serio. Suspiro derrotado. Otro más había caído, pensó recordando varias bodas de sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria.

—Sé qué te parece una idea absurda, pero la amo y estoy muy feliz con la decisión que he tomado. — Hizo una pequeña pausa, dudoso de comentarle lo que quería. — Aunque a ti también te vendría bien decidir algunas cosas. — Sugirió cauteloso.

— ¿Decidir? ¿De qué hablas? Me la paso en reuniones y juntas, todo el tiempo estoy tomando decisiones. — Contesto huraño, esquivando el tema. Ya sabía a donde quería ir Eriol y no tenía ganas de que lo esté sermoneando, ya parecía uno de esos viejos amargos del Clan que tenía que soportar cada vez que viajaba a China.

—No todo se trata del trabajo mi querido amigo. Me refiero a las decisiones que tienes que tomar en tu vida. Entiendo que hayas sido un _donjuán_ en nuestra época de instituto pero, ¿No has pensado que ya es hora de sentar cabeza? ¿De pensar a futuro?— Y ahí empezaba otra vez…

No, esta vez, le iba a cortar todo ese rollo.

— Por favor Eriol, ¿Sentar cabeza?— Replico mirando seductoramente a una curvilínea empleada que pasaba por la puerta. Había tenido un día atestado de trabajo y lo único que quería era un revolcón que lo pudiera distender. — No sé qué te habrá hecho esa mujer pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que estás loco. Aunque si tú eres feliz cuatro ojos, me alegro por ti. — Dijo con sorna. Apago su laptop, tomo su saco y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde lo esperaba la mujer con una lujuriosa sonrisa. —

Eriol negó con la cabeza, luego de ver marcharse a Shaoran. Era tan terco como un crio y reacio al compromiso como un adolescente rebelde. Eso que el llevaba no se podía llamar vida. Sabía que su amigo decía estar bien así pero solo era porque no conocía el amor que le pudiera brindar una dulce y buena mujer como lo era su Tomoyo.

No, el castaño solo se regodeaba con mujeres falsas y promiscuas que ambos sabían, no valían la pena. Razón por la que nunca se metía en nada serio que llevara la etiqueta de sentimental.

Llámenle intuición o algo por el estilo, pero él tenía esa sensación de que algo pasaría y seria pronto. Y por suerte, cuando el presentía algo, casi nunca fallaba. Por eso estaba segura de que de alguna u otra forma la vida del joven empresario cambiaria.

Con suerte y quizá se trate de la esperada mujer que pudiera hacer entrar en razón a ese amigo suyo cabeza hueca y testarudo.

Estornudo por tercera vez consecutiva. ¿Acaso había algo en esa cosa a lo que era alérgica?

"Cuando estornudas tres veces seguidas es porque alguien está hablando de ti" Recordó lo dicho en uno de esos programas matutinos de las mañanas.

¿Sería por eso?

Miro hacia adelante y salió prácticamente corriendo del ascensor en cuanto se dio cuenta que las puertas ya se habían abierto y comenzaban a cerrarse amenazando con atraparla junto con alguna especie de espectro fantasmagórico que hiciera su aparición en medio de la noche cuando nadie supiera que había sido de ella.

Tonta. Tonta y cobarde, pero no podía evitarlo. A veces que tu personalidad se componga en ser mitad miedosa y mitad despistada no era nada agradable.

Pero lo suyo no era por los despistes sino por ser distraída, ¿Aunque era lo mismo, no?

Ya de por sí, vivía en una nube, pero cuando se ponía a meditar no había quien la bajara. ¡Además de que siempre pensaba miles de cosas a la vez!

Una de ellas era lo que le había dicho Tomoyo. ¿Enserio Eriol la había llevado en avión hasta Paris para proponerle matrimonio en el restaurant mas lujoso de aquel país, reservado para ellos dos solos? ¿Y con la banda favorita de Tomoyo cantando excusivamente para ellos? ¡Vaya!

Ese Eriol si que era todo un romántico.

Se preguntó qué haría ella en una situación así, aunque desecho la idea ni bien vino porque era imposible que le ocurriera algo como eso. Bueno, tampoco es como si lo estuviera deseando. Era una persona muy sencilla y sobria, siempre y cuando se hable de lo material. Respecto a la personalidad, a veces ni ella misma se entendía…

Coloco la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla con su propio cuerpo una vez dentro, recostando su espalda sobre la madera.

Sakura les veía mucho futuro a los novios. Ambos eran guapos, exitosos, elegantes, distinguidos e increíblemente perspicaces. Eran tan parecidos que incluso cuando conoció a Eriol le pareció que era como la versión masculina de su prima…

…su prima….su Tomoyo. Su querida Tomoyo que se iba a casar…

Negó con la cabeza intentando obstruir el paso de cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiera ingresar en su cabeza.

Tomoyo y Eriol eran el uno para otro, estaba segura que les iría bien. Sí, eso es. Incluso si fantaseaba un poco podía visualizarlos en una hermosa casa de aspecto victoriano, con uno o dos hijos de cabello y ojos azules. Después de todo, algunas personas estaban hechas para amar y entregarse.

En cambio ella…

Algo se apagó en la verdosa mirada, de repente fija en el suelo de madera, como si no tuviera el valor de ver hacia el frente porque sabía que no tenía nada por delante.

Salvo a ese enorme, obeso y hermoso gato que traía su plato de leche en la boca.

Se incorporó con renovado ánimo. ¿Quién necesitaba un novio? Cuando tenía al hombre más bonachón y sexy esperándola en casa todos los días.

— ¿Cómo estas querido Kero?— El aludido maulló regodeándose entre los pies de su dueña.

Ya despojada de su abrigo y su bolso, apretó el botoncito de su laptop para que se cargara mientras le servía la leche a su gato, que era el preludio de la cena. Algo así como un… ¿Tentempié gatuno?

Coloco una taza de café al lado de la computadora, sobre una mesita ubicada en el centro del living, para luego sentarse en el sillón y disponerse a escribir, aunque sea en vano, la historia que había dejado en veremos, hace como tres o cuatro días.

_Corri y corri como pude, porque con el vestido se me estaba haciendo una tarea endemoniadamente difícil. Si quería obtener mas ventajas debía hacer algo así que me dirigi a prisa hacia el cuarto de los trofeos. En el fondo del cuarto, arriba de la chimenea, como reliquia mas valiosa se encontraba una espada que había pertenecido a quien sabe que antepasado. Tome la espada y la desenvaine con algo de esfuerzo, pues estaba algo pesada, y corte buena parte del largo del vestido sintiéndome mas libre. El sonido de un cañon me causo un sobresalto haciéndome correr escaleras abajo. _

_Llegue a donde estaba el sotano y abri la puerta de una patada. Tenia una escalerilla para bajar pero estaba tan frenética y asustada que cai directo al suelo .Al menos estaba viva pensé hasta que sentí una mano cubrirme la boca. Forceje e intente gritar con mi apresor pero se me hizo inútil, era mucho mas fuerte que yo._

—_¿Quieres quedarte quieta?—Lo escuche pedir exasperado. Un momento…esa voz…_

_¿Acaso era un jovencito como yo? _

_Al parecer mi tranquilidad lo apaciguo porque me solto despacio dejándome frente a él. _

"_Dios mío, que guapo" pensé .Me importaba un comino si era un pirata o lo que fuera, era demasiado apuesto como para preocuparse ahora por eso._

—_No sabía que la famosa Lady Sarah fuera tan bella. Los comentarios no le hacen justicia mi lady.— Alagó tomando una de mis manos y besándola para posteriormente incorporarse quedando muy cerca de mi rostro._

_Coloco un dedo en mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro haciendo que lo mire fijamente. Estábamos tan cerca... su respiración chocaba con la mía. Sus los labios entreabiertos…_

_Y luego…luego… _

Luego sintió una lengua húmeda de leche saborear su mejilla.

— ¡Kero!—Forcejeo entre risas con la bestia gorda y peluda hasta que se lo pudo sacar de encima no sin que este le haya lamido la nariz haciéndole cosquillas—De acuerdo. Ahora te daré tu comida. —

Haciendo a un lado las cosas se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la sala.

— ¿Por qué será que solo me vienes a ver cuando tienes ham…?— El sonido del timbre la interrumpió haciéndole fruncir el ceño. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora?

Miro por la mirilla antes de abrir.

Quiso darse la cabeza contra la puerta al encontrarse con la estúpida sonrisa de Kento Sanada, el abogado que vivía en el décimo piso. El y su fastidiosa insistencia con conquistarla…

Solo abrió para pedirle que se vaya. Irónico, ¿No?

—Hola, bella Sakura, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Supongo que bien, porque hoy estas especialmente guapa— La fuerza de voluntad que tuvo que utilizar para contenerse y no rodar los ojos fue mucho menor al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para mostrar un intento de sonrisa ciento por ciento forzada.

—Pues algo cansada. — Respondió con desinterés— Hace un rato salgo de trabajar y tú, ¿Cómo estás?— Pregunto como si le interesara pero al instante se arrepintió queriendo golpearse. Ahora le contaría todo lo que hizo en el día…

Aunque para su suerte no lo hizo. En cambio el hombre ante la palabra "cansancio" borro la tonta sonrisa de galán de novela barata, y cambio su expresión a una más seria e incluso escéptica, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa.

—Entonces debo imaginar que otra vez rechazaras una invitación a ir a cenar ¿No es así?— La forma en que la miraba y le hablaba denotaba lo poco que le creía a su excusa del cansancio. Eso la irrito. Ella tenía todo el derecho de rechazarlo o no, pero no el a enfadarse y encima echárselo en cara, aunque no se lo haya dicho de forma explícita.

De acuerdo, se dijo. Si él no le creía más sus excusas y encima se molestaba, entonces le diría de verdad de frente…

—Mira Sanada, estoy saliendo con alguien. — Bueno…no era muy buena siendo sincera.

— ¿Enserio? Porque no te he visto con alguien desde que te mudaste aquí. —Tampoco mintiendo.

Demonios, maldijo internamente. ¿Ahora resultaba que también la espiaba?

Encima de idiota, egocéntrico, fastidioso y acosador era chismoso. ¿Que se creía este tipo?

Carraspeo para que su voz sonara segura y más creíble.

—Eso no significa nada, él no vive cerca de aquí, aunque yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que no estoy disponible y no aceptare ninguna cita que me ofrezcas. —Sentencio seriamente.

No le cerró la puerta en la cara porque no iba con los principios de su educación, distinto al caso del hombre que tenía en frente, que mascullo un "está bien" y se fue sin más.

"¿Y con esos modales es abogado?" Se preguntó a sí misma.

Bufo y cerró la puerta tras ella. Mejor volvía a la tarea de alimentar a su gato antes de enfadarse por algo que no valía la pena.

— ¡Kero, ya está la comida!—Anuncio agitando lo lata de comida, a lo que normalmente su gato hacia su aparición en cuestión de microsegundos, pero este no fue el caso…

— ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?— Se extrañó— ¡Kero! – Vivió a llamar y nada. Busco por el pasillo, el living, el baño, los cuartos de arriba, etc…hasta que cayó en cuenta que lo más probable era que haya ido con su vecina, la señora Yamato.

Toco tres veces y en cuestión de segundos una anciana bajita y regordeta le abrió.

—Sakura, ¿Cómo estas querida? Ven, pasa, pasa. — La invito la señora, a lo que ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

— ¿Kero está aquí?—Pregunto buscándolo con la mirada.

—Vino para aquí en cuanto ese idiota de Kento fue hasta tu departamento. — Sakura rio. Aun no se acostumbraba a oír decir groserías sobre los demás inquilinos a esa amable y chismosa anciana que le hornea galletas y la invita a tomar él te cada tanto.

—Con que aquí estas Kero. — Dijo viendo salir del pasillo a su gato quien traía una galleta en la boca. — Lo siento señora Yamato.

—Oh no hay problema cariño, después de todo el me acompaña.— Respondió la anciana desde la cocina mientras sacaba un pastel del horno. Sakura se acercó a ayudarla y Yamato le sonrió cálidamente.

Le tenía mucho cariño a esa jovencita adorable y su gato quien le hacía compañía en las tardes cuando ella se iba a trabajar. Claro que ella se había opuesto cuando le ofreció cuidarlo pero la convenció cuando le dijo que era para no quedarse sola. Aunque ella también venía a menudo, entonces hablaban y reían mucho a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Sakura era muy educada y agradable. Toda una mujercita hecha y derecha.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo?— Pregunto mientras la esmeralda servía él te en la mesa del living.

—Pues no muy bien. — Contesto haciendo una mueca. —Creo que tendré que hacer plagio o de lo contrario mi jefe me despedirá— Medio bromeo, rolando los ojos mientras se llevaba una porción de pastel a la boca.

Sakura Kinomoto era una escritora muy famosa y reconocida por las mujeres y porque no hombres también, amantes de las novelas románticas y apasionadas ubicados en tiempos y tierras lejanas, con protagonistas fuertes y llenos de vigor y mujeres tan imponentes como hermosas. Le gustaba mezclar las aventuras con el romanticismo creando escenas que encantaban a sus lectores.

Cada historia suya era un éxito asegurado. El día que salía algún tomo nuevo los stocks quedaban agotados en cuestión de días. Lastima que muchas de esas libros sean modificados por el editor para que se ajuste a los pedidos del mercado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me pidió que deje parado el libro que estoy escribiendo para que me ponga a escribir novelas de vampiros con lo que después se puedan hacer películas para adolescentes y que él se llene de dinero…literalmente— Agrego al ver la confusión de la señora Yamato, quien entendió un poco mejor cuando recordó a su nieta ver una extraña película de un jovencito brujo que llevaba gafas y peleaba con…

¿Ese señor pálido y calvo que no tenía nariz seria alguna especie de Drácula?

Se encogió de hombros y opto por suponer que era lo que estaba de moda.

—Señora Yamato, tiene una carta. —Señalo la mesa del televisor en la que permanecía un sobre color blanco. Sabía que la pobre anciana no tenía la vista en las mejores condiciones debido a su edad porque ella solía leerle la correspondencia algunas veces.

La mujer salió de sus cavilaciones y medito un poco hasta que pareció recordar algo.

—Ho cierto, la había olvidado mi niña. Estaba esperando que vinieras para poder leérmela. —

La castaña camino hasta la antigua mesa de roble y tomo el sobre del cual saco el papel de adentro para leerlo.

_Querida Yamato: _

_Sé qué hace mucho no te escribo, quiero creer que estas bien. No voy a mentirte, no sé cuánto más viviré, pero quería comentarte algo: Tengo un deseo. Aun no puedo creer que pueda seguir deseando a pesar de mi edad, pero así lo es. Creo que es algo que no se pierde a pesar del paso del tiempo. En fin, ya que no lo puedo hacer por mí misma mi petición es encontrar a una persona que pueda escribir la historia de mi querido Shen y yo durante esa horrible guerra que me lo puso en el camino para luego volver a quitármelo. El libro que quiera hacer escribir seria para mi familia, especialmente nieto. Quiero que conozca la importancia y el valor del amor como lo hice yo gracias a su abuelo. _

_Estimada amiga, si no nos volvemos a ver y a mí me llegara la hora de decir adiós, te pido que reces por mí y no te preocupes, porque yo estaré con mi amado Shen, viendo a todos mis seres amados desde algún lugar en el cielo. _

_Con cariño, Kotori Li._

La castaña se sintió terrible al ver el semblante serio y cabizbajo de Yamato. Quizá debía haber leído para sus adentro primero para no soltarle semejante noticia de golpe.

Pasaron unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, no tenía idea de que hacer, ni siquiera conocía a la remitente como para opinar en algo.

Finalmente, la anciana suspiro exhalando el aire retenido. —Oh, es Kotori, entonces no se ha mejorado. — Se lamentó.

—Puedo preguntarle quien es Kotori?— Pregunto intentando cambiar un poco el tema.

—Kotori, es una gran amiga de la vida. — Su voz tenía un cierto color de anhelo. — Hace mucho me conto que estaba enferma, pero como no he sabido nada de ella hace unos meses, pues…—

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?— Se interesó sentándose nuevamente en el mullido sofá presionando sus codos en las piernas a la par que apoyaba la cabeza entre sus manos.

La anciana la miro para luego perder su vista por el techo, como si fuera alguna especie de cielo.

—Probablemente…— Comenzó tomando la taza de té entre sus arrugadas manos. —Probablemente hayas oído hablar de la guerra de China en 1955— La castaña asintió recordando sus clases de Historia, en las que era muy buena. — Tenia 17 años en ese entonces y vivía en China porque mi hermano había sido radicado allí para servir a la guerra.—Sorbió un poco de té y prosiguió— Como mi querido padre había muerto durante nuestra niñez, mi hermano y mi madre eran el único sustento económico de la casa mientras que yo terminaba mis estudios en medicina. El problema fue que durante la guerra, te imaginaras que el dinero no sobraba. — Sakura asintió— Kenta no estaba… –Supuso que Kenta era su hermano. —…así que decidí hacer algo por mi familia, por lo que me ofrecí como enfermera voluntaria en el servicio militar.—

La castaña estaba muy sorprendida, a pesar de que las cuentas le daban, jamás hubiera imaginado que la señora Yamato hubiera vivido una guerra.

—Cuando comencé a trabajar me hice amiga de una muchacha joven recién recibida por lo que tenía muchos más conocimientos que yo y me ayudó mucho. Su nombre era Kotori. Era una mujer hermosa, alta, esbelta, con los ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa deslumbrante. —La mujer contemplo a la muchacha que tenía en frente por unos segundos y para finalmente sonreire. — Era muy parecida a ti en realidad. — Tomo otro sorbo. — Salvo por el cabello, que lo llevaba largo. — Comparo haciendo referencia al hecho de que la castaña lo llevaba apenas por los hombros.

Sakura se sonrojo ante el halago. Imagino a Kotori como una especie de diosa griega hasta que la comparo con ella. Si bien era delgada y sus ojos le gustaban por el hecho de que los había heredado de su madre, no se consideraba esbelta ya que no era muy alta, considerando su metro, sesenta y cinco centímetros. Tampoco se sentía hermosa, simplemente normal y quizá hasta algo…bonita, si se empeñaba en ello. Pero no definitivamente como un objeto de deseo para los hombres y de envidia para las mujeres.

—Kotori y yo llevábamos un tiempo trabajando en los centros médicos. Ambas nos entendíamos mucho y nos apoyábamos mutuamente en los duros tiempos en el que vivíamos. Me sorprendió el hecho de que no tenga pareja o no este casada, con lo bonita y encantadora que era pero es que en realidad Kotori era algo reacia al amor. — Recordó con gracia. A Sakura le parecía que los ojos cafés de Yamato lucían brillantes y nostálgicos. — Decía que no era algo para ella porque nunca encontraría a un hombre que le vuelva el mundo de cabeza y la hiciera enloquecer, todos eran un tontos. — Conto ceñuda imitando a una joven Kotori. Ambas rieron ante lo último dicho. — Debes entender mi niña, que en ese tiempo había muchos movimientos feministas. Que equivocada estaba mi querida amiga…—Negó con la cabeza— Como si Dios la hubiera oído a los tres días después un hombre herido en una pierna fue ingresado al hospital. Estaba inconsciente y con las ropas horriblemente rasgadas y sucias. Aun así, se podía ver que era un joven muy apuesto. Cuando recupero la conciencia ya había sido atendido y vendado y lo primero que vio fue a Kotori…— Sakura se acercó más a ella para oír mejor la parte más "interesante". Adoraba en secreto las historias de amor. —Fue como si presenciara una película de amor en frente de mis ojos. Había varias personas en la habitación del hospital pero ellos dos estaban en su propio mundo. Fue algo tan mágico mi niña, yo hasta en ese entonces nunca había tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme pero sin duda ese día conocí algo de lo que era el amor, por a la forma en la que se miraban…

El castaño salió del cuarto abrochándose los botones de la camisa blanca y acomodándose la corbata. Había tenido algo rapidito pero le había servido para descargarse y distenderse.

— ¿No me invitaras a cenar?— Se giro encontrándose con una pelirroja semidesnuda apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

El tono meloso e inocentón que uso para hablar le provoco fastidio. Odiaba que se hagan las señoritas recatadas cuando minutos atrás se entregaban sin pudor. Además como pretendían que se las trate como una dama, si ni ellas se lo creían.

— No, ya te use para lo único que me serviste. — Dijo sin el menor tacto. Siempre lo hacía. ¿Para qué mentirles?

— ¿Sexo?— Pregunto sarcástica sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

— ¿Tu qué crees?— Respondió en el mismo tono.

La mujer pego un chillido y se volvió cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

— Mujeres…— Suspiró dando medio vuelta.

En el estacionamiento mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil su celular empezó a sonar. Mierda, había olvidado que su hermana lo había estado llamando desde hace quien sabe cuánto.

— Fanren. — Atendió.

— ¡Li Xiao Lang! ¡Hace dos horas estoy intentando comunicarme contigo!— Alejo el aparato de su oído por seguridad de sus tímpanos. Dios, como gritaba esa mujer. Era aún peor que cuando era una chiquilla.

— Lo sé, no pude atenderte. Estaba en una junta— Se excusó, metiéndose al auto.

— Sí, claro. — Rodo los ojos. Cualquier idiota distinguiría que no le creía una palabra. — ¿Ya has encontrado a la escritora que quiere la abuela?— Y ahí estaba de vuelta...

Suspiro pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

Desde hacía dos semanas que ya lo tenía harto todo el tema de la escritora. Comprendía que Kotori quisiera hacer conocer la historia que tuvo con su abuelo Shen y que toda la familia Li la apoyara pero, ¿¡No podía venir alguno de ellos a Japón y buscar a la bendita mujer!?

Oh, claro…sus hermanas estaban todas a cargo de sus respectivas familias y sus padres estaban muy ocupados con el asunto del Clan. Claro, como él era el único que no hacía nada…

— Si Fanren ya la encontré. — Mintió. A ver si así al menos se dejaba de molestar llamándolo cada dos días.

— ¿Enserio? Ya encontraste a Amamiya. — Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso no le acababa de decir eso?

— Si, si, ya encontré a Maya…digo, Miya…—

— Amamiya, S. A Amamiya. Xiao, ¿Seguro la encontraste? Mira que la abuela quiere solo a esa escritora.—

— Si Fanren. — Repitió por enésima vez. — Ya cálmate ¿Si? La llevare la próxima vez que vaya a Hong Kong.

— ¿Y eso cuando será hermanito?—

— En un mes, más o menos. —

— De acuerdo. Entonces te esperamos ¡Adiós, mi niño! Ha, se me olvidaba. Todos te mandan muchos saludos. — Y corto sin más. Siempre le hacía lo mismo, ella era la primera en cortar.

¿Esperando? ¿Saludos? Ja.

Quizá de parte Kotori pero lo de "todos" sabía que eran mentiras de su hermana mayor.

A su familia le importaba un comino lo que él hacía o no. Al igual que él sobre ellos. La única que se llevaba un poco de su gratitud era esa anciana que lo había cuidado cuando era un crio, cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Si no fuera por eso, ni siquiera estaría pensando en visitar Hong Kong.

— S. A Amamiya. — Anoto en un papel para no olvidarse del nombre. — Tengo que encontrarla sí o sí.

Sakura se encontraba lavando las tazas de color pastel que habían usado para tomar él te. Había releído una y otra vez la carta de Kotori. Aquella mujer que se había enamorado en plena guerra.

"…_mi petición es encontrar a una persona que pueda escribir la historia de mi querido Shen y yo durante esa horrible guerra que me lo puso en el camino para luego volver a quitármelo."_

Sakura por alguna razón, creía en cosas como las oportunidades, las señales y todo eso. Esta no era la excepción y realmente sentía que todo se presentaba de una manera muy justa.

¿O seria obra de ese tal rey demonio del que había leído una vez en un manga?

Negó con la cabeza.

Si no te apegas a las demandas del mercado, te ganara la competencia y perderas a tus lectores.

Recordo con tristeza lo dicho por el escritor. Hasta ahora le había ido muy bien, pero era cierto que la competencia era cada vez mas fuertes. De todas maneras, Sakura se sentía incapaz de escribir algo que solo sea con objetivo de ganar dinero. Y además, a pesar del temor que la acorralaba de perder el reconocimiento, que tanto le había costado, sentía ese nuevo objetivo como algo más que un experimento para su jefe.

Tal vez, lo que había pasado con su madre era lo que inspiraba el deseo de querer ayudar a esa mujer. Era lo más seguro.

—Sakura?—

La aludida miro a Yamato, quien secaba una tasa con una franela.

— Esta muy pensativa. – Le Dijo.

—Señora Yamato, la verdad tengo ganas de escribir la historia de Kotori. ¡No lo hago por el dinero!— Se apresuró a aclarar. — Simplemente yo…— Paro al ver la sonrisa que asomaba en el arrugado rostro.

—Hay Sakura sé que no lo haces por eso y sí, me parece excelente, de hecho quería sugerírtelo ya que al parecer vendría como anillo al dedo para tu trabajo, por lo que me contaste, pero pensé que no sería apropiado.

— ¿Pero Kotori estará de acuerdo?—

A decir verdad, la joven escritora no tenía idea de cómo era la cosa con eso de escribir un libro basado en hechos y personas reales. Es decir, llegas y dices: "¡Hola, escribiré sobre tu vida! Cuéntame"

Imaginaba que habría que caerle bien a la persona e incluso conocerlo un poco antes. Esas cosas eran por las que no solía dedicarse a ese tipo de relatos. Con sus novelas ella solo tenía que interactuar con su cerebro y su gran y retorcida imaginación.

¿Le caería bien a Kotori?...

Es más, ¿Le caería bien Kotori a ella?

Peor, ¿Y si vivía con una familia enorme y tenía que agradar a todo el mundo?

O y si…

—Por supuesto, tú le caes bien a todo el mundo mi niña. Igualmente trata de no adelantarte cosas que no sucedieron, primero trata de contactarte con ella.— Contesto con calma, dándole animo a la ojiverde.

—Tiene razón, señora Kaede, eso hare. —

_Tres semanas después…_

Shaoran y Eriol iban viajando en el auto hacia el centro de la ciudad. Tenían que reunirse con un importante empresario americano para cerrar un importante trato que les aseguraba unos cuantos millones de dólares. Suerte que Eriol era Ingles y hablaba perfecto el idioma a pesar de los años que llevaba en la Tokio porque si se trataba de él…

Incluso recordaba que la asignatura de japonés le costaba horrores cuando iba a la secundaria.

— Bien, aquí es. — Dijo el moreno, quien venía manejando, mientras estacionaba el auto.

El castaño miro hacia el frente. Un restaurant de comida típica.

— Qué raro que un extranjero guste de la comida japonesa. — Dijo extrañado.

— Bueno, tú eres chino, aunque no hay mucha diferencia con eso. Pero mírame a mí. —

El ambarino hizo lo pedido. El cabello perfectamente peinado con la raya al medio, un par de enormes gafas sobre los ojos azules, la camisa celeste dentro del pantalón oscuro. Y la frutilla del postre era la tonta sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no abandonaba el rostro de Eriol desde que le había anunciado lo de su compromiso. Del cual, por cierto solo faltaba una semana para que se lleve a cabo.

— Veo un idiota— Contesto luego de finalizar su inspección.

El moreno le habría respondido algo pero estaba tan feliz que ni los constantes insultos de Shaoran lo harían bajar su nube.

— Oh, vamos Shaorancito. ¿Aún estas enfadado por lo de mi compromiso? Si sabes que yo siempre seré tuyo. — Dijo burlón, consiguiendo que unas ancianitas que pasaban cerca los miraran extrañadas y luego se vallan cotilleando por lo bajo.

— Eriol— Advirtió dándole una mirada asesina— Encima de idiota, marica. — Masculló.

Adentrados al lugar pidieron un whisky antes de comer, total aún faltaba una hora para que llegue el empresario.

— Y dime, ¿Por qué el mal humor? ¿Hay algún motivo esta vez o es tu rebosante simpatía, como siempre?— Pregunto con sarcasmo. Shaoran estaba de mal humor — como siempre— pero también se lo notaba algo cansado. Lo denotaba el hecho de que no le gritaba o lo insultaba…demasiado. Más bien, solo gruñía por lo bajo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo de Kotori?— Pregunto luego de tomar un sorbo. El pelinegro asintió y se sirvió también. — Le dije a Fanren que ya había contactado a Amamiya. — Confesó.

— ¿Lo hiciste?— Se sorprendió. Entonces su amigo ya había conocido a… Oh, Dios. Adiós a su idea de comprometerse con el amor de su vida.

— Claro que no. – El ojiazul se alivió. — Pero ahora debo hacerlo o me matara. — Dejo la copa sobre la mesa y se tomó el puente de la nariz.

No era tanto por el tema de la escritora, pero había estado atestado de trabajo. Suerte que dentro de poco tendría vacaciones, aunque se las tenga que pasar con su familia en Hong Kong. El problema era que tenía que ir con la vieja esa, y no había forma de encontrarla. Al parecer no utilizaba redes sociales o al menos no con su nombre real. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en el país, nada más.

— ¿Tan difícil se te hace buscar a una mujer? Creí que eras experto en eso. — Intento cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, si no quería meter la pata.

Sonrió ladinamente. —No tengo problemas cuando se trata de cualquier mujer caliente con buenas curvas pero una escritora, jah, por favor. —

— ¿Que tiene?— Pregunto sin entender. Estaba segurísimo de que si Shaoran llegaba a conocer a la prima de su novia le parecería muy atractiva…y lo primero que haría sería intentar acostarse con ella.

—Vamos Eriol, una mujer que se pasa todo el día encerrada con su computadora viviendo en un mundo de fantasía no puede ser una mujer atractiva, por algo se dedica a eso. Además suelen ser sedentarias y solitarias, lo que nos da como resultado una mujer obesa con gafas más grande que su trasero. — Contesto recordando una desaliñada y solterona empleada de la empresa llamada Naoko.

El pelinegro contuvo la risa. — ¿Así te imaginas a la escritora que quiere contratar tu abuela?— Pregunto en un tono de voz incrédulo que el castaño no advirtió.

Se encogió de hombros dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Por qué no?—

"Si supieras" Pensó el moreno.

— ¡Tommy espera por favor! — Freno soltándose del agarre de la morena, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas para intentar recuperar un poco el aire perdido.

—Que sucede Sakurita?— Pregunto viendo a la castaña quien lucía como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Muero de hambre, vayamos a algún restaurante. —

Desde que habían entrado al shopping no habían parado un segundo. Su amiga la llevaba a rastras por los locales a los cuales entraba como atraída por un imán y le hacía probarse infinidad de prendas y zapatos, a veces incluso una cosa arriba de otro.

Miro el arañazo que tenia en el antebrazo, producto de un forcejeo, cuando intento separar a la morena de una mujer de unos cuarenta con la que se puso a pelear histérica por el mismo vestido como si se tratara de la última hamburguesa del mundo. Si no moría por asfixia cuando su amiga insistia en que le entraran tallas mas chicas de las que usaba moriria en un uno de esos "enfrentamientos".

De vez en cuando olvidaba que hacer compras con Tomoyo Daidouji era algo realmente cansador y que requería de mucha adrenalina.

—Pero el local de Victoria´s Secret solo abre hasta las tres de la tarde los días jueves además todavía nos falta pasar por Vivianne Westood para comprarte el vestido que usaras en la fiesta de compromiso ¡Y solo falta una semana para eso!— Indico como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte.

—Tomoyo respira. — Pidió. Su amiga estaba frenética. Cada vez que hablaba su vocecita se agudizaba progresivamente. — ¿Para qué quieres más ropa? ¿No te parece que hemos comprado bastante?— Además estaba segura de que compren lo que compren, el vestido que tendría que usar en una semana se lo haría ella.

La amatista agacho la cabeza mirando sus manos y las de su amiga que sostenían mínimo cinco bolsas cada una. Bueno, quizá se había excedido un poco — como siempre— pero no lo iba a admitir. Necesitaba si o si ese vestido. Si por alguna razón, que los Dioses de la moda y el diseño lo prohíban, no podía confeccionarle el traje a Sakura, no podía permitir que vaya siquiera con un par de aros que se dejaron de usar el año pasado.

—Nunca nada es suficiente mi querida Sakura. — Filosofo. Pero ante el rugido de hambre del estómago de la castaña, decidió que ya la había torturado bastante, por un tiempo…

Se sorprendió al escuchar su propio vientre rugiendo. Con todo el asunto de las compras se le había olvidado que no habían comido. Ambas se miraron un segundo y al siguiente se echaron a reír.

Tomadas del brazo se dirigieron hacia el restaurante más cercano.

Dios, no se quejaba de su trabajo pero si había algo que odiaba eran las reuniones, ¡Como se aburría! Y lo peor era que eran constantes.

— Do you like it?—

Aunque definitivamente las prefería en su idioma. Desde que habían iniciado la charla no entendía una mierda. El viejo hablaba y Eriol respondía. Y el ahí, un cero a la izquierda. Solo estaba obligado a ir porque necesitaban que en el contrato apareciera la firma de Li.

— ¿Tu qué opinas Shaoran?— Una gran hoja blanca con cantidad de letras negras sobre su nariz se le apareció de golpe. Corrió un poco los papeles de su vista encontrándose con las atentas miradas de su amigo y el otro empresario esperando una respuesta a quien sabe qué.

Eriol le mostraba el contrato con una mirada que no entendió.

— Argh!— Gruño por lo bajo al sentir una patada en la pierna por parte del moreno. — S…si bien, me parece…bien—

— Ok, entonces firma. — Le pidió este.

Tomo el bolígrafo que le extendía el muy maldito y firmó.

— Ok, Excellent. – El anciano les extendió una mano y ambos la estrecharon para cerrar el trato.

Su móvil empezó a sonar en su bolsillo.

— Tengo una llamada, lo siento. Adiós señor Waters, un gusto conocerlo. — Se despidió, dirigiéndose a los baños para hablar sin tanto ruido.

—He has a call, sorry. —Explicó Eriol, ante la repentina partida de su amigo.

— Oh, sure is his girlfriend. — Comento el anciano con una sonrisa.

— Oh, yeah…sure. — Contestó con sarcásmo

— Goodbye guy. — Se despidió.

— Goodbye Sir. —

— Como vas con el asunto de la señora Yamato?—

— Le comente a Kasuo y me dijo que Kotori Li no es una mujer muy desconocida que digamos. Su hijo Hien Li, es un empresario chino muy famoso y reconocido en toda Asia.

— Si, y no solo él es conocido. Su hijo, Shaoran Li, es el gran heredero de todas sus empresas. — Contesto la morena en un tono casual.

— Pues ese tal Li vive en Japón, aquí en Tokio más específicamente y quiere que me contacte con él—

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?— Pregunto con cierto temor que no reconoció la despistada ojiverde.

Al parecer lo que ella se esperaba que pasara, pasaría. Sabía que era algo casi imposible el que no se conocieran, pero aun así no estaba segura de querer dejar a su amiga a merced de ese mujeriego, mejor amigo de su novio. Sakura era una mujer divina y encantadora, además de bella y en cuanto ese muchacho la conociera querría seducirla. Estaba segura.

No es como si Sakura fuera a dejárselo fácil, claro que no. Pero aun así, mientras se mantengan las distancias mejor, ¿Cierto?

— Pues no es como si me gustara reunirme con desconocidos pero supongo que tengo que intentar al menos buscarlo, enviarlo un mail, o algo así. Definitivamente tengo que encontrarlo si quiero hacer esto— Afirmó, haciendo que la morena se sintiera derrotada— Pero por otro lado, aun no me animo a hacerlo, ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto o si no la convenzo? Sería un costoso viaje en vano— Suspiro— Aunque también temo que se arruine mi carrera. El idiota de Kasuo tiene razón, hay demasiada competencia y…—

—Sakura, Sakura. — La detuvo. — En primer lugar tu encantas a todo el mundo, es imposible que a alguien le caigas mal— La castaña se ruborizó y recordó que Kotori le había dicho lo mismo. Quizá tenían razón, si se esforzaba podía hacer las cosas bien. — Y es normal tener ciertas crisis o cambios de planes en nuestro trabajos, ¿Crees que hay días que a mí no se me ocurre que diseñar?—

Abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¿Enserio?—. Estaba segura de que a Tomoyo le llovían las ideas, cada línea que sacaban, de lo que sea, era éxito asegurado para la marca Daidouji.

—Claro que sí, es natural amiga. Además todavía eres joven e ingeniosa, estoy segura de que harás un buen trabajo sea como sea. Tu siempre puedes Sakura—

—Gracias Tomoyo. — Le sonrió. — Tienes razón, entonces primero debo contactarme con el nieto de Kotori para que me dé un indicio de donde esta ella. Eso es lo más importante. – La tostada que había estado a punto de llevarse a la boca se le zafó de las manos con la particularidad de que no cayó del lado de la mermelada. — Que raro— Dijo con pose pensativo. — Hace rato que la ley de Murphy no ejerce su poder sobre mí— Bromeó.

Y como si de una predicción se tratase su camisa totalmente blanca en cuestión de unos segundos se vio embadurnada de salsa de tomate.

— ¡Santo Cielo! Lo lamento tanto. – Observo a la camarera disculpándose totalmente avergonzada aun con la bandeja de comida en mano luego de haberse tropezado.

Oh, rayos…Bendito Murphy.

— ¡Eriol Hiragiizawa!—

El pelinegro casi escupió el café que estaba tomando al escuchar esa voz tan conocida por él.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente encontrándose con la mirada fulminante de su novia.

— To…Tomoyito, mi amor. ¿Qué haces por aquí?— Pregunto sintiéndose un corderito asustado.

Desde que habían parado a cenar había visto a su novio pero no fue hasta que Sakura fue a cambiarse al baño que se dispuso a hablar con él.

— Eriol, ¿Qué haces aquí con Shaoran? Te dije que no lo quería cerca de Sakura. — Exclamo con las manos en la cintura.

— Pero Tomoyo, no lo hice a propósito. Solo vinimos a cerrar un trato con un empresario, nada más, lo juro. – La miro con ojos suplicantes.

La morena lo miro unos segundos. Se sintió tonta, Eriol jamás le mentiría. Suspiro resignada y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento, te creo cariño.— Le dio un corto beso a modo de saludo.

—Además, veo difícil el hecho de que no se encuentren— Apunto el pelinegro.

— Lo sé, pero es que no quiero que…—

—Tomoyito, mi vida, yo también quiero mucho a Sakura, y lo último que quiero es que este con un hombre que sea capaz de lastimarla pero no hay que pensar así de Shaoran. Sé que no es el más indicado para estar con ella, pero es un buen hombre, solo que esta solo y teme salir lastimado, aunque no lo quiera reconocer— Explicó. — Además es la petición de su la abuela lo que los une. —

—¿Entonces es verdad que Shaoran la busca por eso? ¿Seguro no quiere buscarla por otra cosa?—

—Seguro.— Afirmo.— Es más, aun no la conoce y cree que es una mujer obesa y horrenda.— Dijo divertido.

—¿Por ser escritora?— Eriol asintió y ambos rieron.

La morena suspiro resignada. Era todo tan…justo.

Li necesitaba a Sakura porque era la famosa escritora que Kotori Li quería contratar y Sakura necesitaba a Li porque era el nieto de la anciana. Sin contar el hecho de que Sakura tendría que viajar dentro de poco si es que quería escribir el libro y al muchacho, al igual que a su novio, le darían vacaciones en las que él se volvería a Hong Kong por un tiempo, según Eriol le había contado.

Pero el deseo de aquella ancianita enferma estaba en juego y ella no podía ser tan cruel como para querer evitar que se cumpla.

— Supongo que es su destino conocerse. — Reflexiono.

— Esperemos que todo salga bien, amor. — La animo dándole un beso en los labios que fue correspondido por ella.

Desde que era niña a Sakura se le aplicaba el "si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal" aunque ella siempre salía contrarrestándolo, diciéndose a sí misma "no te preocupes, todo estará bien"

Quizá de esa manera lograba digamos, "equilibrar la balanza" de la suerte.

Bueno, al menos en esta ocasión había contado con que habían comprado ropa antes de comer y tenía para cambiarse.

Pero entre su camisa lavanda con una enorme mancha roja y una blusa escotada de manera…importante, no sabía que preferir. Aunque era obvio que no podía andar por ahí con la ropa sucia pero con ese escote se sentía semidesnuda. ¿¡Porque no trajo otra cosa!? Habiendo comprado tanto, se vino a traer justo esto.

En fin, pensó. Salió del cubículo mirándose en el espejo tratando de acomodar su ropa de manera que…se guarden ciertas cosas que no debían exponerse tanto. Pero era inútil. Ese escote era muy pronunciado y lo peor era que la prenda se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo alzando sus pechos haciéndolos parecer más grandes de lo que eran.

Avergonzada salió de los baños y se dirigió cabizbaja hacia su mesa tratando de ignorar los comentarios y miradas no deseados de los hombres y…sus esposas.

—…de acuerdo, adiós. —

Cuando se giró en dirección a donde se suponía, debía estar su amiga, cayo de sopetón al suelo al impactar contra un cuerpo. Obviamente se había chocado con un hombre si no, no habría caído de esa manera. Levanto la mirada encontrándose, como lo esperaba, con un hombre.

Y que hombre…

Nunca había visto alguien tan apuesto. Era alto, muy alto. Y la camisa que llevaba dejaba notar un musculoso cuerpo. Su rostro, era tan…perfecto. Una piel bronceada realmente envidiable, el cabello color chocolate peinado o despeinado mejor dicho de forma rebelde y esos ojos…unos ojos de color… ¿Miel? Eran tan lindos…

Negó con la cabeza. ¿En que estaba pensando? Aquel tipo no se había fijado por donde iba y por su culpa había caído vergonzosamente en medio de un restaurant.

Del género masculino debía ser…

Shaoran sabía que debía disculparse pero las palabras no salían de la boca. Había cortado la llamada justo cuando sintió que chocaba con algo y bajo la mirada sorprendido al encontrarse con _semejante_ panorama.

Dios que curvas, esa chica lo tenía todo. Piernas largas y eternas, cintura diminuta, vientre plano y ese escote enorme que dejaba a la vista buena parte de unos pechos preciosos.

Iba a tenderle la mano por "cortesía" justo cuando ella ya se había parado por sí sola, dejando al contraste la notoria diferencia de altura entre ambos. Ella era pequeña. Pequeña y deliciosa.

— Podrías fijarte por donde vas ¿No? – Si, Sakura Kinomoto estaba enfadada.

La observo mejor, ahora que estaba parada frente a él. Era preciosa también. El cabello castaño lo llevaba corto dejando al descubierto sus hombros y la piel pálida hacia resaltar esos ojazos verdes. Claro que no eran precisamente sus ojos lo que lo tenían prendado. El strapless que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que acostarse con esa mujer…donde fuera, pero debía ser ahora.

— Bueno, sigues viva ¿No?— Comento restándole importancia.

La joven alzo una ceja quedándose boquiabierta. ¿Acaso se estaba mofando de ella? Que tipo mas grosero.

— Si sigo viva y lo seguiré estando mientras no me cruce más idiotas como tu. — Refutó enfadada.

Ok, ese comentario lo enfureció. Al igual que aumento su deseo. Enojada se veía exquisita.

— Oye, tranquila. Vamos, puedo recompensarte. — Hablo en tono bajo y seductor acercándose a ella lentamente.

— ¿Q…que?— Tartamudeo. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, no le gustaba nada la cercanía de aquel hombre.

— Que si quieres podemos…— Susurro en su oído.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en el lugar fue un ¡Imbécil! Seguido de una sonora bofetada.

Cerró furioso la puerta del auto de un golpe tras ingresar en el asiento a su auto. Se miró en el espejo del retrovisor observando su mejilla que aun lucia roja.

—Maldición, como golpea esa perra. — Mascullo frotándose la zona golpeada.

Eriol reía a carcajada limpia a su lado. Y no era para menos. Ver al irresistible Shaoran Li siendo rechazado y abofeteado por una mujer no era algo que se veía todos los días.

— ¿¡Quieres parar Eriol!?— Bramo furioso dando marcha el auto.

El pelinegro se secó una lagrimilla e hizo un esfuerzo para parar de reír.

— Lo sien…haha…to…haha…— Se disculpó aun con atisbos de risa. — Pero es que…hahahahahaha…— Y ahí volvía a carcajearse.

Rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos en cuanto paro en un semáforo. Esa estúpida se las haría pagar como fuera, mira que humillarlo así ¡A él!

— Alguna vez te dije que te rechazarían. — Comento luego de unos minutos.

— No me rechazo. — Afirmo seriamente. Lo que pasa es que había ido demasiado rápido, si eso era. A el nadie lo rechazaba porque sí.

— ¿Que dices? ¿Acaso necesitas otro golpe para aceptarlo?— Pregunto incredulo, el orgullo de ese hombre llegaba a limites insospechados.

Supo que si las miradas fueran dagas un día cualquiera de estos moriría desangrado

—Estúpido pervertido, ¿Quién se cree que es?— Protestaba la castaña aun roja de la vergüenza y la furia que sentia latente por sus venas.

Tomoyo caminaba a su lado conteniendo un poco la risa. Desde que conocía a Saura, y eso era muchos años, jamás le había visto golpear a alguien hasta el día de hoy, claro esta.

— Calma Sakura, creo que le dejaste los puntos en claro. — Intento calmarla en vano.

— ¡Es que me enferman los hombres así! Claro como creen que todas son iguales. —

—Todas son iguales Eriol. Primero Se hacen las vírgenes indignadas y luego terminan abriéndose de piernas —

— Juro que jamás me meteré con un tipo así. —

— Se acostara conmigo hasta el cansancio. Nadie me dice que no. Lo juro como que soy…—

— Insoportable, eso es. —

— Solo se hace la difícil, pero en el fondo todas son fáciles.—

— Fáciles. Creen, que todas somos fáciles. Estúpido hombre, ojala no me lo vuelva a cruzar. —

— Estúpida mujer. ¿Quién se cree?—

— Sakura, no creo que eso sea posible— Advirtió la amatista mirando hacia otro lado.

— Shaoran, yo que tu intentaría llevarme bien con aquella muchacha. — Sugirió Eriol con tono enigmático.

Sakura/Shaoran — ¿Por qué lo dices?—.

—Pues veras…ese muchacho en realidad es…—

—Esa chica en realidad es…—

Tomoyo/ Eriol. —La persona que buscas. —

**Notas:**

Dios que decir, que nervios! Habia estado intentando armar este capitulo durante muchos dias hasta que me arriesgue a subirlo. Es mi primera historia y soy totalmente nueva con esto. Bueno, que decirles. Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, que no es el mas emocionante por ser el primero, pero prometo que le pondre empeño para hacer una historia interesante. Gracias por leer! Si te gusto has el favor de dejar un review para hacermelo saber, seria de gran ayuda. Besos enormes! Nos vemos!

Pd: No tengo nada contra Crepusculo, es mas tengo los libros y las peliculas XD. La molestia de Sakura se basa en los pedidos que les realizan las editoriales a los escritores para que se ajusten a las historias de moda, creo que lo habia dejado claro en el cap pero por las dudas.


	2. El acuerdo

Los personajes no son míos, porque nunca hubiera tenido la capacidad divina de crear un personaje tan maravilloso como Shaoran. En fin, pertenecen a las CLAMP gracias a quienes tuvimos una bella infancia, al menos televisa XD. La historia es completamente mía.

"_**Amor en tiempos de guerra"**_

By:_**Samantha Hart**_**.**

Cap. 2:**El acuerdo**

La reciente noticia había tenido diferentes efectos en el par de castaños.

—Es la persona que buscas. — Le había dicho Tomoyo. – Ese chico es Shaoran Li, el empresario que te envió a contactar tu jefe. —

Cuando salió de su asombro, la castaña se sintió inundada tanto de miedo como de vergüenza y quiso que la tragase la tierra.

— ¡Ho por Dios! ¡Golpee al nieto de Kotori Li!— Se lamentó escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

—Calma Sakura, calma. — Intento tranquilizarla la amatista poniendo una mano en su hombro— No todo es tan malo como parece.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Pregunto extrañada. Estaba segura de que cuando le tenga que explicar a Kasuo acabaría por perder el empleo.

—Según me conto Eriol, Kotori Li te quiere contratar para escribir su libro y le pidió a Li, su nieto, qué te buscara. —

La ojiverde paro en seco y la miro sumamente sorprendida.

— ¿Esa mujer me conoce?—

—Sakura, vamos, eres una escritora muy famosa y no solo aquí en Japón, en toda Asia también. Pero ese no es el problema. — Respondió la amatista, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio. — Amiga escucha. —Dijo tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente — Tienes que tener en cuenta que ese Li, es todo un lobo perverso. — Su voz era en tono bajo. —No tiene una pizca de sentimiento. Es astuto y frívolo, estará acechándote constantemente. No perderá ni un segundo para intentar seducirte ni bien estés a su merced. Y entonces... ¡Te clavara los colmillos!—

La ojiverde trago en seco e incluso miro un poco hacia atrás porque sintió que alguien o algo la podría estar observando. Definitivamente Tomoyo transmitía las cosas con mucha pasión.

Sonrió para tranquilizarla zafándose de su agarre.

—Tranquila Tomoyo, sé que Kotori vive en Hong Kong, pero el hombre está aquí en Japón. No me lo pensaba cruzar más de una vez más que para pedirle la dirección de su abuela. Luego viajare con Kasuo y Rin supongo o tal vez algunas de las empleadas que trabajan en la editorial. Aunque no estoy segura, luego de tremenda bofetada...pero si tú dices que Kotori quería contratarme entonces quizá aún consiga el trabajo. —

La amatista suspiro con pesar.

—Como tú dices Sakura, Li quiere llevar a S. K Amamiya a su abuela luego de que se realice mi compromiso con Eriol y por lo que se, planea quedarse un tiempo en Hong Kong. —

La tranquilidad se borró del rostro de la ojiverde en ese momento mientras que en el de Shaoran aparecía la confusión.

—Sakura Kinomoto más conocida por su seudónimo de escritora como S.K Amamiya. Es muy famosa entre los que gustan de la lectura, sus novelas son muy consumidas y alabadas por la crítica, no me sorprende que tu abuela quiera contratarla. — Le conto el moreno.

—Espera, Eriol, ¿Cómo sabes que…?—

—Es la prima y mejor amiga de mi Tomoyito, es amiga mía también. — Explico mirando las calles tras la ventanilla del auto.

— ¿Y ahora me lo dices?—Exclamo fastidiado. Hacia dos semanas había estado buscando a la condenada chica y resulta que estaba al alcance de unos pasos, algo que su "amigo" nunca le pensó decir.

—Tomoyo no quería que te acerques a ella. — Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

Al castaño no le tomó por sorpresa aquella respuesta. Sabía que no le caía en gracia a la novia de su amigo por su estilo de vida. Pero ella no iba a poder evitar que conociera a la chica y luego quien sabe y consiguiera lo que quería desde que la vio.

No, está seguro de que lo conseguiría, como que se llamaba Shaoran Li.

—No importa. —Una lenta sonrisa apareció en el rostro del castaño. — Kotori la quiere y con _gusto_ se la llevare a Hong Kong. — Aseguro hablando más para sí que para su amigo.

— ¿Y crees que con semejante encuentro ella quiera ir contigo?— Pregunto incrédulo.

Aunque sabía por boca de su novia, que su amiga estaba siendo presionada por su jefe, cosa que no se lo diría a Shaoran porque se aprovecharía…y Tomoyo lo mataría.

—Por favor Eriol, en cuanto le diga lo que le pagare aceptara enseguida. Todas las mujeres son igual de interesadas. O al menos, la mayoría. —Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Eriol pensó que en verdad Shaoran tenía una idea muy errónea de Sakura. No negaba que había mujeres materialistas y ambiciosas, pero aun así no debía juzgarla sin conocerla. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto conozca más a la castaña quedaría deslumbrado y entonces quizá… solo quizá...

¿Sería Sakura la chica que había estado esperando para su mejor amigo?

Mmmm eso seria extraño pero…interesante. Sí, eso sonaba muy bien. Música para sus oídos.

—Creo que estarás perdido Shaoran. — Sentencio con su característico tono enigmático.

POV: **Sakura**

_Estaba en una conferencia de prensa sentada en el medio de una de esas mesas largas con mi jefe a mi derecha y otros ayudantes a los costados. Detrás se encontraba una pantalla enorme que mostraba la portada de mi último libro. Un par de labios pintados en tono carmín besando el pétalo de una rosa negra. _

—_Señorita Sakura en que se basó para escribir "Deseo oscuro". — Pregunto una periodista que se había levantado de su asiento._

_Tome el micrófono que estaba sobre la mesa y lo acerque un poco más a mi boca para contestar. _

—_Pues...— _

_Un fuerte temblor y un ruido ensordecedor se oyeron de pronto desatando el pánico de la gente. Algo había impactado en la tierra, algo muy grande. El techo fue sacado de su lugar mostrando una criatura inmensa que jamás había visto en mi vida._

_Mediría más de mil metros de alto y parecía que flotaba en el aire. Tenía una cabeza o cuerpo, quien sabe, enorme; y debajo de esta se extendían como unos brazos larguísimos._

_Todos comenzaron a correr desesperados y horrorizados entre gritos; incluyéndome._

— _¡Vamos! Por aquí. — Oí que alguien decía y simplemente seguí a la multitud._

_La cuidad era un caos. La gente huía despavorida sin dirección definida y las alienígenas esos lo habían destruido todo. Algunos incluso lanzaban bolas de fuego. Todos los tipos de cuerpos de batalla y seguridad que existían se encontraban luchando en vano con esas cosas que acababan con ellos en cuestión de segundos._

—_Sa…Sakura!— Me alertó la voz entrecortada de mi jefe corriendo a mi lado. — ¡Observa… bien todo lo que pasa, quiero que…quiero que escribas un libro sobre esto!—_

_Los ojos casi se me salen de las orbitas ante el estúpido, muy estúpido, ridículo, inapropiado, descabellado y todos los adjetivos que se le pudieran dar a un pedido como ese dada la __**situación**__. _

— _¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso está loco!?— Proteste incrédula._

—_Si lo haces estoy seguro de que colapsaran las ventaaaaaaaa…— De pronto Kasuo desapareció de mi vista para perderse hasta ser un ínfimo punto en el cielo._

_Bueno, quizá no había sido tan mal día. _

_Lo único que quedaba ahora era apagar el maldito timbre que me estaba reventando los tímpanos._

_Un momento… ¿Timbre?_

La cuidad—caos fue desdibujándose ante mis ojos para pasar a ser una completa oscuridad mientras presionaba fuertemente mis ojos. Los abrí lentamente quedándome desconcertada por unos segundos.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Me incorpore un poco, despejando los cabellos de mi rostro y observe a mí alrededor.

Estaba en mi habitación. El timbre sonaba de vuelta.

Durante el pequeño lapsus después de despertarme, ni siquiera me había percatado de que bajo la almohada que escondía mi brazo, la piel de mi mano sentía algo plano y liso.

Aparte la almohada encontrándome un libro con el que llegue a una conclusión.

—No volveré a leer "La guerra de los mundos" antes de acostarme. —

El ruido del timbre sonando como por quinta vez me hizo refunfuñar de vuelta. ¿Es que no podía…?

Esperen… ¡El timbre! ¡El pedacito de metal con forma de círculo y botón pequeño en el centro que avisaba que había alguien abajo esperando.

A lo que sería ya el sexto llamado, salte de la cama en microsegundos y me coloque las pantuflas como pude para salir disparada de la habitación. Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y corrí hasta la puerta con tanta mala suerte o tan pocos reflejos que no pude ver el obstáculo anaranjado que se me cruzo un paso antes de llegar a destino.

— ¡Kero!— Chillé y él se corrió enseguida pero yo ya me había enredado con mis propios pies.

Instintivamente había manoteado para encontrar algo con lo que sostenerme antes de caer pero resultando que lo que tome fue el picaporte lo único que conseguí fue que la puerta se abriera.

Había cerrado los ojos, como si con eso esperara que el impacto doliera menos, pero el suelo nunca llego o más bien no había llegado yo a él.

Una tentadora fragancia masculina despertó mis sentidos. Podía sentir un duro cuerpo bajo la mejilla y mi cintura era aferrada por dos fuertes brazos.

Dios…quería morirme. Qué vergüenza, con lo que me incomodaba el contacto físico con un hombre…

Cuando levante la mirada supe que debía tener incrustado en el cuerpo alguna especie de imán para atraer a los peores especímenes del género masculino. Primero él, luego Kasuo, después Sanada y ahora este nuevo que se agregaba a la lista…Li, Shaoran.

_Flashback:_

— _Podrías f__ijarte por donde vas ¿No? – Normalmente no era grosera, pero esta vez estaba enfadada. No solo por el golpe y porque aquel hombre ni siquiera haya tenido la decencia de disculparse y ayudado a levantarme sino porque me miraba de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir terriblemente incómoda._

— _Bueno, sigues viva ¿No?— Comento restándole importancia._

_Me quede boquiabierta a la par que alzaba una ceja. ¿Acaso se estaba mofando de…? Pero qué tipo más grosero._

— _Si sigo viva y lo seguiré estando mientras no me cruce más idiotas como tú. — Refute enfadada._

_Noto que el inmediatamente se había puesto más serio y su mirada lucia más oscura. Aunque a los dos segundos una sonrisita torcida se dibujó en su rostro._

— _Oye, tranquila. Vamos, puedo recompensarte. — Hablo en tono bajo acercándose lentamente._

— _¿Q…que?— Tartamudeé nerviosa. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, no me gustaba nada la repentina cercanía de aquel hombre._

— _Que si quieres podemos…— Comenzó a susurrarme en el oído. Aunque lo que me hubiera dicho, porque no lo había oído, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. _

_No cuando la mano que él había puesto en mi cintura cuando se acercó para hablarme, había bajado lentamente por mi espalda baja hasta dar con mi…_

_Arghhh!_

_Lo empuje como si quemara y lo mire rabiosa._

—_Imbécil— Le grite para luego en un impulso darle una sonora bofetada y salir del lugar en grandes zancadas sin importarme las miradas de los presentes._

_Fin del Flashback_

Maldito pervertido manoseador.

— ¿¡Tú!?— Espeté soltándome de su agarre, sin esconder mí desagrado.

—Sip, yo— Respondió con simpleza. Con la misma simpleza que me aparto y entro a mi departamento como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo…

— ¿Oye que…?— Iba a protestar pero él se giró de repente mirándome de arriba abajo. ¿Siempre hacia eso? Era incomodo…

— ¿Porque sigues en pijama?— Su comentario me desconcertó.

Hay no…no podía ser que…

Lentamente baje la mirada temerosa, encontrándome con que efectivamente había bajado vestida con el pijama de estrellitas y las pantuflas de conejo.

Si creía que el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida había sido cuando me había caído a un lago durante una excursión cuando estaba en la primaria de Tomoeda pues no, este definitivamente se llevaba ese mérito.

A una niña de diez años había cosas que se dejaban pasar, pero a una mujer adulta…

Las mejillas me ardían de vergüenza pero no me iba a dejar amedrentar. Algo tenía que inventar, por muy patético que sea.

—Pues que tiene, aún es muy temprano. — Objeté mirando para otro lado que no fuera su mueca burlóna.

Arqueo una ceja sin dejar su fastidiosa expresión y señalo el reloj con la cara de un gato que movía los ojos a un lado y otro de manera consecutiva.

Las once y media de la mañana. Ups.

—Trabajo hasta tarde. — Me excuse, aunque no era del todo cierto.

—De eso quería hablarte— Respondió sin mirarme. Estaba entretenido inspeccionando mi departamento, caminando de un lado a otro con la mano en la barbilla, dándole un aire de arquitecto o algo así.

Lo mire sin comprender cuando volvió su atención en mí.

—S.K Amamiya. Eres tú, ¿Cierto?—Pregunto.

—S..si. —Respondí no muy segura de contestarle.

—Soy Li Shaoran— Se presentó extendiéndome una mano.

Lo mire recelosa unos segundos y finalmente opte por cruzarme de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

—Vamos, no voy a morderte. — Oí que insistía.

—No creo que muerdas, pero sí parece que te gusta tocar. — Indique remarcando el incidente del día de ayer.

Como no lo estaba observando no vi su reacción y tampoco escuche alguna respuesta, cosa que me pareció extraño. ¿Ni siquiera iba a disculparse?

Cuando me gire me encontré haciéndolo una pequeña reverencia.

—Fue un accidente, en verdad lo lamento. — Lo mire de manera que denotara lo poco que le creía. —Lo siento si te ofendí, solo pretendía invitarte a tomar un café para enmendar el haberte echo tropezar. —

Iba a replicar cuando el teléfono sonó sobresaltándome. Dude un momento si atender o no, estando el ahí presente, pero finalmente opte por hacerlo, quizá era una emergencia o peor...mi jefe.

—Sakura.

Y ¡Bingo! Si lo era...

—Señor Kasuo, ¿Cómo se encuentra?— Pregunte con el tono de amabilidad más falso que el que había usado para con mis profesores en la secundaria.

—Bien, hija bien. ¿Has podido comunicarte con el muchacho Li?—

—Emm si, ya me contacte con él— Desgraciadamente, pensé interior.

— ¿Te ha dado la dirección de su abuela Kotori?—Asentí estúpidamente pues luego me di cuenta de que él no me veía.

—Sí, ya lo hecho. — Mentí, después de toda tenia a Li en la cocina, podría preguntarle.

—Genial, porque viajaras a China sola y no quería que andes perdida—

—Si… ¿¡Qué!?— ¿Sola? ¿No iría con él y Rin o al menos alguno de los empleados que conocía?

—La única que necesito en Hong Kong es a ti. Eres tú la que escribe, ni yo ni nadie más. Cuando tengas el libro pues sí, mandare a alguien que corrija o agregue lo que haga falta pero mientras tanto tu trabajo tendrás que hacerlo sola.—

—Pero no puedo ir sola a Hong…—

—Es lo que hacen todos los escritores Sakura. ¿Acaso crees que las personas que se dedican a escribir biografías o informes van acompañadas de un séquito?—

—No pero...— Repetí.

—Sin peros. — Me cortó y colgó.

Calma Sakura calma…

Cuenta hasta diez...

Arrgh!

¿Es que la desgracia no tenia otra vida aparte de la mia para invadir?

Suspire resignada volviendo el teléfono en su lugar de manera brusca.

— ¿Tu jefe te sigue presionando?— Di un respingo al escuchar su voz. Me gire sobresaltada encontrándome con Li recostado en el marco de la puerta.

¿Cómo demonios sabía que...?

—Eriol. — Afirme luego de pensar unos segundos.

—Es fácil de extorsionar. — Explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Alguien maldiga a Eriol Hiragisawa y su gran bocota.

—Bien, de acuerdo, sabes que te necesito ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Pregunté, aunque por Tomoyo sabía que él también me necesitaba y que me iba a pedir.

—Simplemente que aceptes el trabajo y viajes conmigo a Hong Kong para reunirte con Kotori. — Respondió con la aparente simpleza citada.

—Voy a escribir ese libro, si en verdad tu abuela así lo quiere. Pero eso no significa que tenga que estar contigo— Remarque firme con la poca seriedad que me pudieran dar unas pantuflas de conejo.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo harás para manejarte sola en Hong Kong? Tu amiga no está disponible porque se va casar y según escuche tu jefe no viajara contigo porque supongo que debe quedarse a manejar la firma aquí en Japón—

Alguien maldígame a mí y a mi gran bocota.

—Ha, yo…pues…— Abrí y cerré la boca intentando decir algo—Me las arreglare de alguna forma. — Conteste terca, aun sabiendo que eso era imposible.

Recordé lo que me había dicho mí _querido_ jefe segundos atrás por teléfono. La realidad era que ir sola a un país desconocido, no me caía en gracia, supongo que ni a mí ni a nadie. Pero entre eso o ir con Li, no sé qué prefería.

Me miro de una manera que me decía lo poco que me creía para luego darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

–De todas maneras no tienes quedarme una respuesta ahora. Pero piénsalo.— Se volteo a verme desde la puerta.— Si viajas conmigo puedo serte de mucha ayuda, Sakura. — Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Oh, no. Yo no caería en eso. Ni en ese, ni en ninguno de sus encantos baratos afirme mientras cerraba la puerta tras su salida.

Estaba resignada a que lo tendría que ver durante su estadía en Hong Kong ¿Pero era necesario estar con él también en el viaje? El tipo no me daba ni un pellizco de confianza. Sabía cómo eran los de su clase tan solo con verlos. Ese porte soberbio y arrogante, su vida alocada según la prensa, sus intentos de conquista que seguramente siempre le resultarían pero no conmigo. Ya no era ninguna tonta como para no saber que el lobo tiene piel de oveja.

Y ahora que lo pienso bien, mirando el gato—reloj, mejor me apuraba en alistarme porque en media hora tenía que ir a trabajar.

* * *

_Horas más tarde..._

—Maldito Kasuo, mira que tratarme como su secretaria. — Gruñí mientras abrochaba lo que sería el módulo de hojas número setenta y cinco.

Cansada, deje la abrochador a un lado y movió mis manos de forma que se descontracturaran. Si tan solo pasara como en mi sueño de hoy a la mañana y apareciera un horrible tentáculo gigante que se lo llevara…

—Sí, eso sería perfecto…— Sonreí ladinamente mientras me lo imaginaba sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Ehh…señorita Sakura. —

Unos golpees en la puerta me sorprendieron haciendo que pegue un respingo de la silla. Me gire encontrándome a Rin en el marco de la puerta.

—Oh, Rin, no te había visto. —

La chica negó con la cabeza y entro al lugar dejando unas carpetas sobre un estante para luego acercarse hacia mi puesto.

—No es necesario que haga eso señorita Sakura, para eso estoy yo. — Dijo amablemente.

—Pues quizá te robe el puesto porque desde que estoy "castigada"…— Dibuje las comillas en el aire con mis dedos. —…Kasuo me tiene de secretaria. Aunque no tienes de que preocuparte, me dijo que tu café era mucho mejor que el mío. — Bromee consiguiendo que riera.

Rin era una jovencita en verdad muy bonita. Tenía el color de cabello azabache y llevaba el flequillo perfectamente recto sobre sus ojos color almendra. Me hacía acordar un poco a Tomoyo cuando íbamos a la secundaria y se había cortado el cabello apenas por debajo de las orejas, enmarcando su pálido rostro, tal como lo tenía la chica a mi lado.

Le tenía un cariño especial a esa niña. Por alguna razón con ella me sentía más grande o más madura pero no por la diferencia de edad si no porque me sentía como con más experiencia y seguridad cada vez que hablábamos. Siempre me sentía pequeña ante los demás, incluso con la misma Tomoyo, pero con Rin no era el caso. Quizá fuera porque veía en ella a una adolescente e inexperta Sakura que daba sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la escritura.

Había comenzado así, como secretaria de Kasuo, quien me tomo con 17 años hasta que me anime a lanzarme como escritora. En ese tiempo a él le fascinaban mis romances frescos, las aventuras extravagantes y peligrosas y demás. Pero con el tiempo fue cambiando, cada vez me exigía más llegando al punto de nunca satisfacerlo y últimamente me pedía que cambiara prácticamente todo. Francamente ya no lo entendía.

—Señorita Sakura…— La tímida vocecita de Rin me saco de mis cavilaciones. Se me hizo gracioso y hasta tierno ver como se tapaba la mitad de la cara con unos papeles y miraba para todos lados como dudando si preguntar o no.

—Dime solo Sakura Rin— Pedí intentándole hacer entrar en confianza.

Lo que pareció que logre porque me miro fijo y sonrió, a pesar de su sonrojo.

—Cuántos años tienes Sakura?—

—Pues, 23, y ¿tú?— Pregunte aunque podría apostar que tenía 18.

—En un mes cumplo 19. — Contesto sonriente.

—Oh vaya. —

—Quisiera preguntarle…digo preguntarte…— Se corrigió. —…he leído varios de sus libros pero hubo uno que me gustó mucho aunque sea el más corto y sencillo. "Éramos tu y yo". — Me tense ante lo dicho y agache la cabeza recordando…

Ese libro lo había escrito cuando…

—S... Si, ¿Qué sucede Rin?— Alce la vista nuevamente.

Ella lucía sonrojada. — ¿En verdad usted cree que todos en algún momento encontramos a esa persona especial?—

Y ahí venia la parte mala de mi trabajo. Amaba que los lectores me hagan preguntas porque me encantaba interactuar con ellos ya sea personalmente o través de las redes sociales. Realmente lo hacía con gusto.

Pero cuando me tocaba contestar sobre algo que yo no había escrito porque algún editor lo hacía insertado entre mis párrafos y mis hojas, no sabía qué hacer y me avergonzaba.

Odiaba mentir, pero algunas situaciones requerían de ello.

Salvo que en este caso, no había sido un editor el que invento una mentira sino una triste e ingenua Sakura con el corazón roto que trataba de darse fuerzas a través de la tinta de sus palabras.

"Éramos tu y yo" Lo había hecho como un bálsamo para las heridas. Con ese libro había intentado calmar mi tristeza expresando lo que sentía e inventándome un final feliz a la traición de aquel amor no correspondido.

¿Pero que decirle a esa chica de mirada dulce y ojos expectantes?

Me hacía acordar a tantas seguidoras de su edad que más que nada leían las novelas sobre adolescentes que había hecho y decían sentirse identificadas con los personajes.

Todas con el mismo brillo en los ojos. Esperando ansiosas las respuestas que le des.

Y tú, del otro lado, te angustias intentando contestar algo que esperas, no les genere decepción.

Tome aire profundamente y exhale antes de contestar.

—Mira, Rin, ese libro tiene una historia de trasfondo que…es muy cercano a mí. En esa historia Misuzu y Hiro tienen un final feliz porque me pareció que lucharon mucho para llegar a ello pero también podría haber tenido otro final…— Vi como la mirada de Rin se entristecía. — Quiero decir, No me refiero a un final malo. — Me apresure a corregir. — Simplemente algo…diferente. Creo que hay personas que estas destinadas a encontrar a su media naranja y vivir junto a esa persona indicada. Pero otras quizá…simplemente debamos dedicarnos a otras cosas. No sé, tal vez una profesión, un viaje, un deseo, una meta, son cosas que posponemos por encima del amor y estamos conformes con ello.

— ¿Tu eres de esas personas?— Pregunto. Comprendí que el haber dicho "debamos" la hizo suponer. Bien Sakura…

—Yo…Me encanta mi trabajo, y pues…no me da tiempo para otras cosas como una relación pero estoy bien así. Tengo mis historias, mis fieles lectoras, mi familia y un hermoso y obeso gato. — Ella sonrío. — Si estoy sola se podría decir que es por mi culpa. — Ironicé. —A lo que voy Rin es, pase lo que pase, nada es una coincidencia, todo es inevitable y si es inevitable es porque tenía que pasar. Acepta lo que venga, tarde o temprano comprenderás porque te toco a ti y para lo que estas hecha.

—Todos tenemos un destino ya marcado. Cito haciendo referencia al final del libro. —Pero no le parece que…si nuestros esfuerzos y nuestros logros los realizamos solos, no sería tan gratificante como hacerlo con alguien a nuestro lado que nos esté apoyando.

—Por supuesto. Solo que pienso que ese alguien no siempre es un muchacho o una muchacha, a veces es una madre o un amigo. Y hay que valorar eso. No siempre podremos contar con el amor de nuestro lado. Es lo que pienso al menos por ahora…— Negué con la cabeza. — Sé que suena extraño viniendo de una escritora de novelas románticas pero…—

—No, no se preocupe. Le agradezco mucho que haya sido sincera. —

Suspire aliviada al ver que lo decía enserio.

—Por cierto, ¿Porque lo preguntabas?—

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas —Oh, no por nada, bueno…yo es que…— Balbuceo tocándose el cabello en gesto nervioso. — E…el señor Kasuo me llama. Muchas gracias por todo Sakura, ¡Nos vemos!— Y se fue sin más, rápida como un torbellino y escurridiza como el agua.

Su actitud era graciosa.

—Lo siento Rin. — Suspire. —Pero no quería decirte que el amor me parece lo más cruel que existe.

* * *

_El día del compromiso..._

— ¡Hay Sakura, te ves divina!— Chillo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.— ¡Te quedan tan bien estos vestidos que no se cual elegir!—

Observe los diez vestidos esparcidos por la enorme cama de Tomoyo. Estábamos en su casa. Me había ido a buscar a mi departamento alegando que teníamos que prepararnos para la noche y desde hacía una hora estábamos en la tarea de escoger el que sería mi vestido ya que según ella se me veían divinos. Pero la que estaba radiante en realidad era Tomoyo. Y eso que aún le faltaba el peinado pero ella era hermosa con cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

Llevaba un vestido algo ajustado de color negro largo hasta el piso y con escote en la espalda. Le quedaba fabuloso y combinaba muy bien con el maquillaje que llevaba.

—Gra…gracias Tomoyo. ¿Pero para que vinimos ahora si aún faltan cinco horas para el inicio de la fiesta? — Pregunte analizando el corte de mi vestido verde pastel. Creo que me quedaría con este, era bonito y cómodo.

—Pues porque aún falta mucho Sakura. Todavía no tenemos tu maquillaje, tus zapatos y tú peinado.— Se llevó las manos a las mejillas como hacia cada vez que se preocupaba.— Es mas ni siquiera sé si cinco horas serán suficientes.—

—De acuerdo…—

—Por cierto, Sakura, ¿Entonces al final viajarás?— Pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Es lo que creo, aun no le he dicho nada a Li, pero es lo más conveniente. Kasuo me ha dado seis meses, de los cuales quedan cuatro y medio. Li viajara una semana después de tu compromiso y si voy con el ubicaría más rápido a Kotori, así que me ahorraría bastante tiempo. Además mi jefe ya ha dado por sentado que viajaré así que...—

Vi que Tomoyo no estaba convencida y se debatía entre decir algo o no.

—Pero Sakura, si lo haces después de la boda, entonces yo podría acompañarte y...—

—Claro que no, Tomoyo.— Negué con la cabeza —Tu solo debes preocuparte por ti, por Eriol y su nueva vida juntos. Yo estaré bien, te lo prometo.—

Tomoyo me sonrió cálidamente con su característica mirada dulce y maternal que me hacía sentir tan bien.

—De acuerdo Sakura. Confió en ti.— Dijo abrazándome y yo también la abrace.

Este iba a ser su día especial.

* * *

_En la fiesta…_

Media hora antes de la hora prevista llegamos al salón donde se daría la fiesta. Aunque Tomoyo me había comentado que Eriol no pudo evitar algunos empresarios allegados a él y otras personas importantes relacionadas a la antigua familia Hiragisawa, aun así, había invitados a las familias de ambos y los amigos más cercanos.

Así fue como al rato ya habían comenzado a llegar los demás. Clow Hiragizawa y Reed Hiragizawa, padres de Eriol, que según Tomoyo me había dicho era la tercera vez que los veía. Las primeras dos veces los habían visitado cuando habían ido al país natal de Eriol y que no era algo que le agrade demasiado; esos señores eran muy fríos y estrictos. Y de simple vista te dabas cuenta. Ambos estaban vestidos muy elegantes, caminaban a paso firme y lento con el mentón en alto y no sonreían ni siquiera para saludar. El señor Clow llevaba un monóculo, esos lentes de un solo ojo y la señora Reed tenía un tapado de piel autentico que hacia juego con un pequeño sombrero. Por su forma de vestir, sin duda tenían sangre inglesa.

Al poco tiempo llego la famosa e hiperfashion tía Sonomi, madre de Tomoyo y con ella llegaron los asfixiantes paparazzis desesperados por sacar al menos una foto del gran acontecimiento y saber cómo irían vestidas las importantes diseñadoras, pues todo lo que usaban era tendencia.

Tía Sonomi venía muy a la moda. Zapatos de tacón altísimo y tapado largo con estampado de animal print, además el peinado nuevo le sentaba de maravilla. El trecho que hizo desde que bajo del auto hasta la puerta, lo hizo como una estrella de cine.

El "desfile "siguió entre los demás diseñadores que venían llegando, amigos de la casa Daidouji por supuesto, importantes empresarios, algunos otros parientes de Eriol, muy ancianos por cierto.

Luego llegaron los amigos, bastante incomodos con la situación por cierto. Salvo Naoko, quien era periodista, ella conocía a la prensa. Chiharu y Yamasaki llegaron sonrientes con su hermoso bebé, Hikari. Rika, quien ya se le notaba su embarazo de siete meses, llego del brazo de Kamui, su prometido.

La prensa había estado bastante tranquila hasta ahora y digo hasta ahora porque en el momento en que llego un carísimo y espectacular auto y luego bajo Shaoran Li, enloquecieron de vuelta.

Estaba vestido de traje negro como todos los presentes…pero en él se veía…

Lo único que pude articular fue…wow.

Está bien, admitía que era guapo. No me caía bien y no lo quería cerca pero debía admitir que era muy apuesto, tal vez el hombre más apuesto que alguna vez haya visto.

Me llamaba la atención su cabello, nunca me detenía a fijarme en el cabello de los chicos pero el de él era brillante, color chocolate y parecía terso, muy suave. Lo llevaba igual de desordenado que las veces que lo vi, pero eso le daba un toque sensual a su personalidad junto a ese porte soberbio y andar despreocupado.

Y esos ojos…esos ojos felinos, color oro. Eran de lo más extraño que había visto.

—Ven conmigo Sakura, mi madre quiere verte. — Sentí la mano de Tomoyo de repente sacándome de mi ensoñación, que no era eso, sino solo…admiración por la belleza, si eso es. Yo no estaba embelesada solo era algo momentáneo luego me parecería un hombre tan común como todos.

—Tomoyo, la prensa— dije señalando una de las grandes y elegantes ventanas por las que estaba mirando.—

—No te preocupes, la gente de seguridad se encargara de que no pasen.—

Hice una mueca. Mi amiga sonreía, siempre lo hacía. Pero no estaba segura si era de verdad, quizá sí, pero el estar a punto de comprometerte entre tanta gente, no tener la privacidad que querías…y no solo por hoy, sino desde que Tomoyo se hizo conocida. Definitivamente, era una mujer paciente.

—Allí esta.—Me indico señalándola cerca del personal de servicio.— Ve con ella, yo iré a saludar a los invitados.—

Me acerque a mi tía quien me vio y sonrió de manera brillante, como siempre hacia cuando me veía. Quizá, era porque me parecía a mi madre, según decían.

—Oh pero si es la linda Sakura. Dime, ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Pregunto abrazándome calurosamente.

—Estoy bien tía y ¿Tú?— Suspiró y poso su mirada en Tomoyo quien hablaba con sus futuros suegros.

—Hay, Sakura. Estoy tan nerviosa…pero también estoy feliz. Parecía ayer cuando mi pequeña Tomoyo tenía solo diez años y se la pasaba confeccionando atuendos y vestuarios para sus compañeros. Mírala ahora, una mujercita a punto de comprometerse para luego casarse. —

—Lo sé, yo también estoy algo nerviosa. Es mi prima y mi mejor amiga.—

Vi de reojo que se secaba una lagrimilla.

—Pues imagínate como debe estar ella que es la que se va a comprometer.— Bromeo y amabas reímos. Sabía que no quería llorar de entrada.

—Estará bien. Eriol la ama y la cuidara tan bien como se merece. — Sonomi conoce a Eriol y sabe que es un buen muchacho. Siempre había estado de acuerdo con la relación de Eriol y Tomoyo desde que empezaron a salir en la preparatoria e incluso fue la que más se alegró con la noticia del casamiento. Pero como toda madre tenía sus miedos…era algo comprensible. Ella que era lo más cercano a una para mí, me lo había confesado.

— ¿Y tú Sakura?— Su pregunta me sorprendió hasta que vi esa toque expectante en su mirada cuando me gire a mirarla. Ella hablaba de…

— ¿Yo? Ha, pues…bien, bien. El trabajo va bien y estoy planeando hacer un viaje a China para…—

—Me alegro Sakura. —Dijo sonriéndome mientras me miraba fijamente unos segundos. A pesar de que no le di la respuesta que quería ella estaba bien con saber que yo y Tomoyo lo estábamos, siempre me decía lo mismo.

"Aunque no estaría demás que conozcas a algún muchacho. Estoy segura de que Eriol debe tener algún amigo guapo e interesante con el que puedas salir"

Además de eso también.

Y hablando de amigos guapos de Eriol…

Ahí estaba Shaoran Li, coqueteando con una mesera…

En el momento que volteo a mirarme, corrí el rostro fingiendo no haberlo visto. Pero supe que era tarde en cuanto sentí sus ojos clavados en mí.

Cuando lo vi venir, para mi buena suerte, se había pedido a los invitados que se sienten en sus respectivas mesas para servir la cena. Rika Y Chiharu me hacían señas para que me vaya a sentar con ellas.

A decir verdad, era un poco incómodo. Estaba feliz de ver a mis amigos bien y todo eso; cuando nos reuníamos las cinco solas teníamos charlas largas y reíamos sin parar pero aquí sentada con mis excompañeras de instituto y sus respectivos esposos, prometidos, novios…

…era vergonzosamente solitario.

La cena se desarrolló entre comentarios y charlas sobre Hikaru, el nuevo bebe que venía, Naoko y como recorría el mundo con su trabajo; las chicas me habían comentado que habían leído algunos de mis libros y lo mucho que les habían gustado…hasta que el típico retintineo de copas sonó.

Eriol y Tomoyo se había parado.

–Les pido un minuto a los aquí presentes.— Comenzó él.— Muchas gracias a todos por haber aceptado las invitaciones y haber venido, es un honor para mí y Tomoyo tenerlos aquí presentes. Como algunos saben ella y yo hemos sido novios durante cuatro años. Nos conocimos en la preparatoria y supe que era la mujer más hermosa e increíble que pudiera existir.— Los ojos de mi prima brillaban como dos estrellas. Ella estaba muy feliz.— Y como sé que eres la persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida…— Eriol se agacho y tomo su mano.— Tomoyo Daidouji, te amo y te amare por siempre. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—

—Sí, Eriol sí, claro que si.— Respondió emocionada sin poder esconder las lágrimas y se echó a sus brazos mientras un gran aplauso se escuchaba en la sala.

Todo era tan maravilloso, tan romántico y emotivo. Sonomi se pasaba delicadamente un pañuelillo por los ojos mientras sonreía a más no poder observando a su hija abrazar fuertemente a su prometido.

Y para qué negarlo, yo también lagrimeaba un poco. Egoístamente sentí que Eriol me la estaba quitando un poco, a mi amiga del alma, pero estaba tan feliz por ellos que no había lugar alguno para las dudas y los miedos.

Eriol la tomo del rostro y le dio un pequeño beso. Pude distinguir por como movían los labios que ambos se decían "te amo".

Eran tan maravillosos…un perfecto romance de novela, sin duda.

La música empezó a sonar siendo los novios quienes abrieron la pista bailando sin sacarse los ojos de encima. Estaban en su propio mundo.

A los minutos otras parejas se empezaron a sumar hasta no quedar prácticamente nadie sentado, el que no estaba bailando estaba hablando, como los empresarios, algunos famosos diseñadores, quizá más interesado en analizar el vestuario y criticarlo entre ellos que en bailar; los parientes de Eriol tampoco bailaban ni siquiera sus padres, y por cierto, tampoco parecían muy emocionados un sonrientes.

Huy…esos ingleses sí que eran unos témpanos de hielo.

—¿No bailas?— Una masculina voz me hizo voltear encontrándome con un muy guapo Shaoran Li.

—No. No se bailar y seguramente pisaría vergonzosamente al que tenga la desdicha de ser mi compañero de baile— Pero por muy guapo que sea un hombre yo no me iba a dejar engañar. No me quedaban dudas de que era un seductor experimentado, si bastaba con recordar cómo le coqueteaba a la mesera, con la misma sonrisita que me miraba a mí en este momento.

—Oh, my love, ¿Porque me dejas sola? Come on baby, la pasaras bien con Maggie.— Una escultural rubia de ojos azules se apareció aferrándose al brazo de Li para luego llevárselo entre la multitud sin importarle si estaba hablando con él o no.

Ante la escena recordé que tenía que cerrar la boca si no quería que entren moscas.

¡Dios! Que…descarada.

Pude reconocer por su acento, a la tal Maggie, como una de las parientes de Eriol, muy probablemente su prima porque hermanos que yo sepa, no tenia. Aunque no estaba segura de que tan inglesa era porque la frialdad y el poco tacto no era lo suyo, sin duda. No había tenido problemas en llevarse a Li sin importarle un comino mi presencia.

Las palabras de Tomoyo se repitieron en mi cabeza.

Sin duda ese hombre tenía con que "satisfacerse" y motivos para ser tan arrogante, las mujeres le llovían del cielo.

Aunque eso no justificara esas actitudes de macho fatal.

El resto de la fiesta se me paso bastante aburrida. No quería bailar ni tenía con quien. ¡Ese tonto Touya! Si al menos estuviera con él…pero no, él estaba trabajando de médico en Australia. Así que estaba bien. Tal vez estaría ayudando gente, salvando vidas y esas cosas…

Mi hermano era un hombre muy bueno la verdad. Pero tenía un defecto, bueno en realidad muchos pero uno sobresalía…

Era _demasiado _celoso.

¡Pero como me entere que algún hombre se te acerca monstruo, tomare el primer vuelo a Japón y lo matare con mis propias manos!

Había dicho encolerizado por el teléfono cuando le comente lo del compromiso de nuestra prima. Si se llegaba a enterar que estaba por viajar sola a China…o tal vez con un hombre.

Me quede hablando un poco con la tía Sonomi quien me presento algunas compañeras de trabajo de Tomoyo con las que me quede hablando. No había mucho para decir de mi parte, yo no seguía mucho a la moda y todas ellas hablaban sin para como Tomoyo. Con el que si había hablado era con Bladimir, un amigo gay de Tomoyo, también diseñador muy famoso. Se me había acercado para pedir que le firme mi último libro y luego se la paso hablando de lo guapo que era Derek, el protagonista.

Era un personaje bastante peculiar y divertido. Incluso me había pedido un baile pero lo rechace amablemente confesándole el problema de mis dos pies izquierdos.—

—Oh si.— Rio Tomoyo.— Ese Blamidir es increíble.—

Ya la mayoría se habían ido, incluido el diseñador, y aproveche para hablar con ella ahora que no estaba tan asediada de gente refinada y respingona.

—Sí. Es muy simpático en verdad.—Apoye— Creo que debo irme Tomoyo. Ya es algo tarde.—

—¿Y cómo te iras?—

— Yo la llevo.— Se ofreció Li quien hablaba con Eriol a un metro de nosotras, antes de que yo responda nada.

Tomoyo me miro de reojo con una mueca que decía lo poco convencida que estaba con la idea a lo que Eriol rio por lo bajo.

Lo pensé dos veces. Iba a tomar un taxi como última opción pero entre viajar con alguien desconocido a estas horas de la noche y hacerlo con alguien más o menos conocido, pues….

Aunque sea Li.

* * *

Durante el viaje no habíamos hablado mucho, creí que Li me preguntaría algo pero no lo hizo. Bueno tampoco es como si yo me hubiera mostrado gustosa de responder los pocos comentarios que él había hecho pero lo cierto es que estuve tentada a decirle algo, es decir, no todos los días te conoces a un exitoso empresario tan joven y por sobre todo aunque fuera mujeriego. Aunque finalmente no lo hice. Era de noche, estábamos yendo a mi departamento y si empezaba a mostrar interés alguno en su vida él podría tomarlo como una indirecta para pasar a tomar algo y bueno...todo eso que ocurría en tantas películas.

Además ya tenía bastante con sus miradas burlonas y sonrisitas torcidas como para aprender alguna otra de sus técnicas de coqueteo.

Me disponía a saludarlo cuando baje del auto luego de que el me abriera la puerta pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una persona para nada oportuna.

— ¿Entonces es él?— Espetó Sanada acercándose indignado cual actriz de telenovela barata. ¿Él es el hombre con el que estas saliendo y por el cual me has estado rechazado desde hace tanto tiempo?—

Hay no…

—Sanada…—

—Sí, soy el novio de Sakura. ¿Qué tal? Es un placer.— Mas grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir a mi "novio" presentarse de esa manera mientras me abrazaba por la cintura a la par que apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

¡Qué vergüenza, que vergüenza, qué vergüenza!

Las luces de casi todo el edificio se habían encendido. Estaba segura que el de la señora Yamada también, incluso podría imaginármela sentada en su sillón blanco mirando por la ventana con un par de binoculares.

Y es que la escena era digna de un chisme picante de barrio para hablar mañana por la mañana.

—No puedo decir lo mismo— Contesto mi vecino negándose a extender la mano que le habían extendido.

—Oh, pero que pena. — Aunque lo de Li ya no era caballerosidad ni cortesía, era simple burla. Podía notarse en sus ojos que relucían maliciosos.

— ¿Sakura en verdad estas con él?— Pregunto nuevamente.

—Claro que sí. Anda cariño, díselo. — Pidió acercando sus labios a los míos pero corrí el rostro a último momento y solo beso la comisura. Pude sentir a Li sonreír socarronamente contra mi mejilla, tras aquel acto.

—Es verdad, Ike. Li...Shaoran es la persona de la que te hable.—Mentí.

—Está bien, pero recuerda Sakura, si este tipo te hace algo yo...—

—Está bien, Sanada, se cuidarme sola, gracias. — Corte interrumpiendo su actitud de salvador de damiselas en apuros.

—Adiós Sakura, aunque quizá sea un hasta siempre. —Finalizo dramáticamente.

Y ojala así lo fuera, pensé casi en voz alta, mordiéndome la lengua a último momento. Cuando el abogado desapareció las carcajadas de Li no se hicieron esperar, aunque cualquiera haría lo mismo. Tomoyo incluso también reía cada vez que lo cruzábamos cuando salíamos juntas y el comenzaba a recitar poesías en medio de la calle. A mí, sinceramente, no me causaba la mínima gracia, ya me tenía bastante fastidiada como para hacerlo.

—Creo que me debes una. — Comento Li mirándome de reojo cruzado de brazos.

—Creo que deberías irte. — Refuté para luego comenzar a caminar.

—Mira sé que no te caigo bien pero deberíamos intentar llevarnos, ¿No crees? Tu prima y mi amigo se van a casar, y si aceptas el trabajo tendremos que vernos mucho más seguido, el tiempo que dure de tu estadía en Hong Kong, claro está—

—Mmm, tienes razón. — Dije asintiendo como si le diera la completa razón. —Bien, gracias por traerme, adiós. — Salude cortante.

—Espera Sakura. — Me detuvo tomándome por la muñeca. — Aun no me has dicho si vas a viajar o no. Entonces que… ¿Aceptas?— Pregunto suavemente extendiéndome su mano.

Dios...

¿Hablaría en ese tono siempre?...

Tenía una voz tan profunda que...

¡Ya, piensa Sakura!

En fin, le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto ese día. Y Li, aunque no era la persona que me transmitía más confianza, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, era alguna especie de ángel caído que por cierto de ángel no tenía nada pero venía como anillo al dedo. Era el nieto de Kotori, podría acompañarme en el viaje y llevarme hasta donde residía la mujer cuya historia quería escribir.

Además, ¿Que podía perder?

—De acuerdo Li, iré contigo a Hong Kong. — Acordó, estrechando su mano, sin imaginar que ese acuerdo dentro de poco cambiaria completamente sus vidas…

**Notas de autor**:

Bueno, llegue al segundo cap. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aun me cuesta armar bien la historia y escribir algunas cosas pero trabajo en eso. Como ven este capítulo está narrado en el POV de Sakura porque es la que más importancia tenia para mi durante estos dos capítulos, que junto con el tercero vendrían a ser como un preludio de lo que quiero hacer, donde luego si podré trabajar en la personalidad de Shaoran y explayarme con más personajes.

Aunque definitivamente creo que se me hace mas fácil narrar desde la perspectiva de los dos XD En verdad me costo el cap….

No los aburro más con mis comentarios/lamentos. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el tercero!


	3. Una peculiar familia

Los personajes no son míos, porque nunca hubiera tenido la capacidad divina de crear un personaje tan hermoso como Shaoran. En fin, pertenecen a las CLAMP gracias a quienes tuvimos una bella infancia, al menos televisa XD. La historia es completamente mía.

"_**Amor en tiempos de guerra"**_

By:_**Samantha Hart**_**.**

Cap. 3:**Una peculiar familia**

_1 de Septiembre de 1955_

_El característico chirrido ensordecedor se escuchó de pronto y automáticamente todos en el hospital hicieron lo que creían mejor para protegerse. Finalmente el estallido se oyó y el temblor que temían llegó. Por fortuna fue algo leve y solos algunos escombros cayeron del techo producto de las fuertes sacudidas, a pesar de estar a una distancia prudente de la zona de bombardeos._

— _¡Kotori!_—_ Tras la mención de su nombre, sintió unos delgados brazos rodeándole los hombros. _—_ ¿Estas bien?_—_Oyó que le preguntaban y hubiera respondido si no fuera por un mareo que la detuvo al incorporarse._

_Tras unos escasos segundos en que el bullicio ocasionado por la bomba dejó de sonar dentro de su cabeza se giró encontrándose con su pequeña amiga, cuyos ojos mieles destilaban puro miedo. Sintió tanta pena por ella, al igual que por todos los médicos que trabajaban hace meses sin descanso y más aún, por los heridos que entraban en docena por la puerta del centro médico._

—_Estoy bien Yamato pero no te preocupes ¿Si?_—_Pidió intentando tranquilizarla un poco. _

_El suelo se movió otra vez. Duro solo unos segundos, jugando con los nervios de la gente, haciéndole tambalearse de vuelta._

_El ataque de hace tres días atrás había sido el de mayor alcance hasta ahora, ocasionando graves daños a la ciudad donde estaba incluido el hospital en el que trabajaban. Ese día, Yamato había tenido un ataque de pánico muy fuerte y había costado mucho calmarla. _

_Lo último que quería era que se repitiera._

— _¡Pero Kotori…!_—_Protestó entre lágrimas._

—_Tranquila, escúchame. _—_ Pidió tomándola por los hombros. _—_Los bombardeos se producen muy lejos de aquí, a nosotros no nos afectaran más que los temblores. _—_ Dijo no muy segura, esperaba que así fuera hasta que termine la guerra. O mejor dicho, esperaba que se acabe la guerra de una vez por todas. _—_ Recuerda por qué estamos aquí. Debemos ayudar a los soldados heridos y a todo el que lo necesite, ¿Esta bien? Es nuestro trabajo pequeña. _—_ Su joven amiga asentía constantemente a todo lo que decía, mirándola fijamente con los ojos acuosos._—_ Hay un hombre que está en urgencia en este momento y debo ayudarlo, tú debes hacer lo propio también con los que vayan ingresando._—

— _¡Pero no podre sola!_—_ Exclamó desesperada._

—_Sí, si podrás. Eres fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte. _—

_ ¡Kotori! _

_Miro hacia atrás de dónde provenía la llamada del cirujano y enseguida se hizo a un lado observando como a los dos segundos, frente a ella, pasaba un sequito de médicos transportando a en camilla a un hombre inconsciente, con el cuerpo totalmente ensangrentado. _

_Era el hombre que estaba en urgencias. Ahora la pasaban a cirugía._

— _¡Kotori!_—_Volvió a llamar el médico, ya en el umbral de la puerta._

—_Debo ir. _—_ Anuncio volviendo sus ojos verdes a la chica. _—_ Recuerda lo que te dije y da lo mejor de ti, sé que puedes Yamato. _—_ Dijo con voz firme antes de irse hacia la sala._

_La joven Yamato miro a su amiga irse corriendo por los pasillos. Los bombardeos habían estado ocurriendo desde hace dos semanas y la doctora Kotori Akino nunca perdía la compostura, era toda una profesional a pesar de tener solo veinticinco años. Ella también debía serlo, era una enfermera ahora y la única realidad era que estaban en tiempos de guerra y no había más opción que ser fuerte y apoyarse unos a otros si querían sobrevivir. _

_Con paso firme, ingreso rápidamente a una sala en la que otros doctores le pidieron ayuda. _

_El problema era que no había tantos médicos para tantos heridos y mucho menos profesionales de palabra, la mayoría eran apenas ayudantes y algunos incluso eran estudiantes que no alcanzaban la mayoría de edad, como ella. _

_Pero todos se ayudaban y trataban de dar lo mejor de sí mismos en el pleno infierno que estaban viviendo. _

—"_Yo puedo, yo puedo"_—_ Se dijo a si misma conteniendo las ganas de vomitar al ingresar al cuarto y ver un soldado con una extremidad hecha pedazos._

_Dos horas después Akino Kotori salía del cuarto de cirugía totalmente exhausta. Soltando un gran suspiro que denotaba su cansancio se dejó desplomar en el primer asiento que encontró por ahí._

_Estaba agotada, frustrada, triste, enfadada y tantas cosas juntas que incluso sentía que no tenía fuerzas siquiera para llorar._

_Se quedó unos segundos mirando detenidamente el suelo, en realidad viendo a la nada, intentando dejar su cerebro en blanco pero supo que le era imposible en cuanto volvió a recordar el pitido del aparato que marcaba la detención de los latidos del anterior paciente. El maldito pitido que indicaba que no importa cuánto esfuerzo hagan, él se había ido, otra vida más se había perdido y un número más aparecía en la lista negra. _

_Otra vez suspiro, esta vez levantando la cabeza para mirar el techo y otra vez miro a la nada. Introdujo los dedos en el pequeño bolsillo de su uniforme blanco y saco sin mirar, un encendedor y lo único que le mantenía cuerda, o eso al menos creía._

—_Maldita guerra. _—_ Mascullo encendiendo el cigarro en su boca._

—_Kotori…no deberías fumar en un hospital. _—_ Abrió más los ojos y giro la cabeza encontrándose con la dueña de la vocecita, su Yamato, con las manos juntas sobre su vientre y algunos mechones rubios cayéndole sobre el rostro; su postura delatando su timidez y poca experiencia._

—_Pequeña, lo siento. Es que es lo único que me calma los nervios._—_ Confesó apenada, arrojando el puro al tacho de basura que se encontraba a su lado._

_Yamato Min hizo una mueca disconforme a la par que se sentaba a su lado. _

_Las únicas veces que la había visto fumar, pese a que sabía que estaba mal, era cuando algún paciente fallecía. Eran situaciones que nadie resistía, ni siquiera los médicos de profesión, como Kotori, y lo peor era que los casos se incrementaban con el correr de los días. _

—_¿Entonces ese muchacho…?_—_ No pudo evitar preguntar._

—_No aguanto la operación. Había sufrido una hemorragia muy grande desde mucho antes de ser ingresado. Intentamos hacer lo que pudimos, aun presentándose como un caso perdido pero…_—_Cerro los ojos, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, suspirando otra vez, lamentándose otra vez._

—_Lo siento._—_ Musito sin saber exactamente qué decir._

_La mujer negó con la cabeza y levanto el rostro para mirarla. _

—_Lamento haberte dejado sola._—_ Hablo despejándole el cabello del rostro, acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja._

—_No, yo lo siento. Realmente lo siento. Te falle._—

_Kotori frunció el ceño._

— _¿De qué hablas Yamato?_—_Preguntó desconcertada al ver los ojos mieles inundándose de lágrimas._

—_No pude…_—_ Sollozó._—_…yo….me desmaye en plena cirugía._—

_La mujer la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola con sus brazos, haciéndola sentirse más débil e inútil aun. Kotori era la que había tenido un duro y triste trabajo y la que la tendría que ser consolada pero en lugar de eso, ella la abrazaba dejándola lloriquear en su hombro, acariciándole los cabellos rubios con dulzura. _

_¿Porque era tan débil?_

—_Oye no tienes la culpa. Suele pasar las primeras veces, mas a alguien como tú que se vio forzada a hacer esto y no tiene la preparación previa._—

_Se regañó mentalmente otra vez. No debía de haberla dejado sola. Seguramente había visto algo horrible, si no, no se explicaba cómo pudo haberse desmayado._

—_¡Es que quería…como tu…pero al final fui un completo estorbo en vez de ayudar!_—_Sonrió con pena, escuchando sus entrecortados lamentos. _

—_Claro que no. Sabes, Hikari hablo antes conmigo y dijo que estos días la ayudaste mucho. Ella es novata también y se hubiera visto en situaciones muy graves de no ser por ti. Así que no digas que eres un estorbo porque te estas esforzando Yamato y eso cuenta mucho._—

—_¿Tú crees?_—_ Pregunto secándose el rostro con la manga del uniforme. Se sintió mejor con las palabras de su amiga._

—_Ella misma lo dijo._—_ Aseguró._

_Y como si la hubieran invocado, la enfermera Hikari, de tan solo diecinueve años se apareció frente a ellas, con las mejillas algo rojas y la respiración levemente agitada. Al parecer había venido corriendo._

—_Kotori, Yamato. Necesito su ayuda._—

_Ambas se miraron. Min le sonrió un poco dándole a entender que se encontraba bien y la mujer a pesar de que se sentía agotada, supo que tenía que seguir adelante con su trabajo así que se incorporó del asiento junto con su amiga._

—_Vamos pequeña._—

* * *

1 de Septiembre de 2013

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y estaba algo lejos de Tokio, donde vivía actualmente. Recordándole que la primavera se acercaba, una fresca brisa soplo sobre su cuerpo, haciendo mecer sus cabellos, la fina tela del volado de su vestido color crema, y llevándose algunos pétalos del ramo de rosas que llevaba entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué idea más descabellada verdad mamá? – Pregunto mirando hacia el cielo, al pie de la lápida con el nombre de Nadeshiko Amamiya Kinomoto. Sakura nunca miraba a esa fría piedra que había en el suelo para hablar con su madre, ella miraba las nubes del cielo porque era ahí donde ella estaba. —Viajar con un completo desconocido a un país desconocido. — Hizo una mueca algo disconforme— Definitivamente nunca pensé que me pasaría algo como esto. Pero al leer aquella carta en la casa de la señora Yamada, me hizo acordar tanto a ti. Recordé el entusiasmo y el esfuerzo que le habías puesto a mi regalo, a pesar de lo limitada que te tenía tu enfermedad. No era necesario, porque yo siempre te recuerdo, pero es algo que me reconforta cada vez que te estoy triste porque no te tengo a mi lado.— Sonrío cabizbaja mostrando algo de tristeza pero se incorporó luego de un suspiro y hablo con ánimo renovado— Kotori Li quiere escribir un libro mama. Una historia de amor para dejársela a su familia y me pareció una excelente idea. Así que me esforzare hasta dejarlo perfecto, como tu solías decir.—

Inclinándose un poco, dejo el ramo, entre tantos que había, en aquel huequillo al lado de la lápida. Miro al cielo una última vez reconfortándose con la idea de que este aquí en o en China no importaba, no era necesario ir si o si a aquel lugar para visitar a su madre, ella lo hacía por costumbre pero en realidad solo le bastaba levantar la vista y perderse entre todo el celeste del cielo para saber que ella estaba ahí, escuchándola. Así le había dicho la hermosa Nadeshiko y ella confiaba ciegamente en sus palabras.

Dirigiéndole una última y deslumbrante sonrisa que había heredado de la propia madre, Sakura dio la vuelta y se volvió sobre sus pasos, tratando de darse ánimos y convencerse de que todo estaría bien cuando llegue al aeropuerto y tenga que tomarse el avión que la llevaría a destino: Hong Kong.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo0oo0oo0 o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o_

—"Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong, abróchense los cinturones por favor, su vuelo comenzara en media hora."— Se escuchó decir a una voz masculina dentro del avión.

Sakura comenzó a hacer lo indicado luego de echar un vistazo a su alrededor viendo como las personas hacían lo mismo. Su recorrido se detuvo cuando se topó con la imagen del hombre a su lado. Era un tanto incómodo. Desde que se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto no habían cruzado palabras más que las necesarias. A pesar de la poca química que tenían, Sakura pensó que sería bueno decir aunque sea _algo._

—Oye, mmm….Li, yo…— Comenzó sin saber muy bien como dirigirse a él.

Shaoran quien ya se había puesto el cinturón y miraba distraído hacia alrededor, con la mejilla descansando en su mano, se dio se dio la vuelta ante el suave llamado de aquella particular vocecita.

—Shaoran.— Pidió interrumpiendo el balbuceo de la chica.

—¿He?

Quiso reír ante su rostro confundido.

—Llámame por mi nombre, estaremos un tiempo juntos, ¿Recuerdas? Sería bueno que dejes un poco atrás las formalidades.— Pidió con frescura y coquetería, dándole su mejor sonrisa a lo que la chica alzo una ceja de forma imperceptible.

—Shaoran.— Probo para sí misma, aun con atisbos de inseguridad en su voz. Negó con la cabeza ante lo extraña que sonó. No creía que le fuera posible a acostumbrarse. — ¿Cómo te lo pregunto…Tu familia está de acuerdo con esto? Es decir, ¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de…?—

—Mi familia, más precisamente Kotori fue la que pidió contratarte, aunque no debes preocuparte, no habrá casi nadie en casa, estaremos prácticamente _solos_. — Lo último lo dijo con un tono que Sakura no supo ni quiso entender para evitar fruncir el ceño. No sabía si prefería estar con cien desconocidos en una misma casa a que estar sola con ese sujeto, aun si hiperventilaba cuando se encontraba ante mucha gente.

—Genial— Mascullo sin preocuparse de si Li la oía o no. El caso es que si la había oído y gracias a su cruel sarcasmo ahora el castaño se encontraba agarrando de la cintura a su orgullo que intentaba arrojarse desde el avión. Sin paracaídas, cabe aclarar.

La chica bufó cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta para quedar mirando la ventana tras la cual el mundo se volvería cada vez más pequeñito en unos minutos. No era la primera vez que viajaba a Hong Kong, ni que viajaba en avión. Cuando tenía diez años había ganado un concurso en que él se sorteaba un viaje de dos semanas para cuatro personas. Había ido con Tomoyo, su hermano Touya y el mejor amigo de este, Yukito.

"_Oye Sakura, debes sacarte los zapatos antes de entrar a un avión."_

Soltó una risilla al recordar la broma que su hermano le había hecho en el avión. La típica broma japonesa de sacarte el calzado antes de ingresar. Siempre solía hacérsele a la persona que viajaba por primera vez, como había sido su caso.

—Ese Touya— Pensó.

Aun el joven médico no se había enterado de su "huida". Con ayuda de Tomoyo habían armado todo un teatro de que ella estaba ayudándole con lo de la boda. No le podía decir que su editor no quiso acompañarla ni mucho menos que estaría viajando con un miembro del sexo masculino. Su hermano pegaría el grito en el cielo y sería capaz de correr desde su casa en Australia hasta el aeropuerto con tal de detenerla.

Suspiro con algo de cansancio. Ya luego llegaría el momento para decírselo.

—Les puedo ofrecer algo. — Una voz melosa la saco de sus pensamientos y levantando la vista, se encontró con una azafata rubia de ojos chocolate con un traje bastante ajustado, por no decir pegado, al cuerpo.

Pero la mujer no la miraba a ella, no, si no a Li quien le mostro una sonrisa torcida que la azafata respondió con otra igual de tonta y un exagerado batido pestañas.

Duh.

—Quisiera unos refrescos y el menú para el buffet. — Pidió con todas sus toneladas de galantería encima. Gracias a Dios. Su orgullo había desistido de suicidarse y había vuelto a sus niveles normales— ósea hasta las nubes—gracias a esa despampanante rubia de piernas eternas. Y ahí se encontraba, dentro de él, inflando su ego como una piñata, confirmándole que era un hombre simplemente irresistible.

—Enseguida guapo. — Respondió la mujer dándose la vuelta lentamente.

Yo también existo Pensó la castaña rodando los ojos.

Luego de observar sin ningún pudor el caminar del par de piernas alejándose, el ambarino se giró hacia ella intentando seguir el intento de conversación que estaban teniendo pero supo que era un caso perdido en cuanto vio su mirada perdida entre las hojas de un libro que no supo en que momento sacó.

Suprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar por el rabillo del ojo como el hombre rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos mirando aburrido hacia el otro lado. Ah, pero si eran sus trucos favoritos debajo de la manga. Un libro y sus lentes ¿Qué mejor que eso para asegurarse su espacio personal?

Podía sonar muy antisocial y lo que sea, pero es que en realidad ella odiaba que la vieran como un juguete, algo con lo que entretenerse, y sabía perfectamente que la mayoría de los hombres solo quería eso, por eso los evitaba. Ninguno se le había acercado para preguntarle que leía ni que le gustaba, simplemente seguían su camino buscándose otra, otra más fácil, más tonta, que no pudiera discutirle nada y le siguiera en todo.

Ya sabes lo que dicen, nunca te enamores ni muestres interés en una chica que lee.

Al igual que Li.

Aún estaba picada por el trato de ese hombre. Ella no era una superficial supermodelo cerebro de nuez como con las que el salía, según la prensa rosa. A Sakura siempre le gusto la cultura, la historia, el arte y esas cosas y había estudiado mucho para llegar a donde estaba.

Ese hombre la respetaría, ella se encargaría de enseñarle eso.

* * *

Rodo los ojos por enésima vez en lo que iba de hora y oculto un bostezo con la palma de su mano. Los ojos rubí se perdieron entre todas las fórmulas matemáticas que se ramificaban en el pizarrón haciéndose cada vez más inentendibles.

Era inútil, pensó frunciendo el ceño. Si hasta estudiar jeroglíficos debería ser más fácil que tratar de entender toda esa cantidad de números y letras. Su cerebro se revolvía con solo verlo.

Miro hacia el banco que estaba a su lado y soltó una risa sin gracia al ver que su prima Feimei parecía estar en el mismo o peor grado de aburrimiento que ella. Sobre la carpeta abierta en hojas repletas de garabatos sin importancia, sus brazos funcionaban como almohada para su cabeza adormilada. Los ojos medio abiertos, luego cerrados, luego medio abiertos, luego cerrados…

Suspiró nuevamente y miro hacia el frente. El profesor estaba ensimismado haciendo cuentas y cuentas sobre la pizarra, cual científico loco, así que aprovechó para abrir el bolsillo delantero de su mochila y sacar su móvil disimuladamente.

Y ¡Oh! ¡Mensaje!

"Ven a casa cuando salgas preciosa. Te amo"

¡Y de su novio!

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no ponerse a chillar como loca enamorada. Y es que solo habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero aun así lo extrañaba tanto. Además estaba ansiosa pues solo faltaban veinte minutos para que terminara la clase, pero diez minutos con el profesor Katakura eran equivalentes a dos eternas horas de clase, sin contar que tendría que ir cambiarse a su casa antes de ir a ver al chico, no pensaba ir así nada más.

"Tranquilízate", se dijo, hoy nadie le impediría verlo.

—Liang…—Suspiro soñadoramente con flores y pájaros dibujándose a su alrededor sin ser consciente de la mirada furtiva del chico rubio del asiento atrás…

_Pasados los veinte minutos…_

—Dioses chinos, no podía esperar para irme. — Sonrío al escuchar la protesta de la pelirroja a su lado antes de sacar un par de zapatillas de su casillero.

—Es la habilidad del profesor de Katakura, alargar el tiempo. — Bromeó mientras abrochaba la hebilla de su calzado.

—Y dormir a la gente. —Agregó Feimei acomodando la mochila en su espalda ya dispuesta a irse.

Ambas primas bajaron las escaleras mirando distraídas a la nada. Cada cuál pensaba en las cosas que tenían que hacer por la tarde.

—Por cierto Meiling ¿Hoy iras a ver a Liang?— Pregunto la chica cuando ya salían hacia el patio de entrada.

La morena asintió enérgicamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a la par que juntaba las palmas de sus manos.

— ¿Pero no lo viste hace tres días?—Se extrañó.

— ¡Si, pero ya lo extraño!— Chilló emocionada.

La chica rodo sus ojos mieles. Eso del amor definitivamente era estúpido.

¡Aquí! ¡Pásala!

Se volteó hacia dónde provenía aquél llamado y con los ojos entrecerrados observó a la distancia al equipo de futbol entrenar en el campo ubicado al costado del patio del Instituto, solo separado con alambres que funcionaban como muro.

Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió hacia el sempai del último año, el capitán del equipo.

Shang Hue.

El joven de cabellos celestes jugaba totalmente concentrado en el balón y luego de un par de pases encestó un gol que le valió la ovación de sus compañeros y las estudiantes mujeres que se quedaban después de clases solo para verlo entrenar.

—Se ve que están entrenando duro para el torneo de este año. —Comentó distraídamente su prima a su lado. Ella la miro, pero su acción no fue tomada en cuenta pues su prima nunca se dio cuenta, en cambio siguió con su atención al partido que se jugaba a lo lejos. Feimei supo que estaba buscando algo, o más bien a alguien.

— ¿Torneo?—Preguntó volviendo a ver hacia el juego.

—Mmm, el "Torneo primaveral de futbol". Por cierto, que raro que no haya llegado Kaito…—

La chica sonrió. Kaito era compañero suyo, uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol y mejor amigo de Meiling. O su perro quizá, no lo sabía muy bien. Pero ya era demasiado raro que no haya preguntado por él en cuanto se escapó de su campo de visión.

Cabe en cuenta aclarar, que la tonta enamorada no se daba cuenta de que su mejor amigo—perro no quería solo eso…

—No lo sé— Dijo sacando una cajita de jugo de zumo de su mochila.— Hoy en clases estaba sentado detrás de ti como siempre pero no lo vi cuando se fue así que no tengo idea donde se pudo haber metido.— Contestó con aparente desinterés bebiendo por el sorbete.

—Ese Kai… ¡Nunca me avisa cuando se va!—Se quejó.

Pero la protesta de su amiga y prima se quedó ausente en el aire para ella en cuanto se encontró a lo lejos con los ojos celestes del sempai.

Cuando se vio liberado del abrazo tosco de sus compañeros al anotar el segundo gol, el chico le sonrió y levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

Él le sonrió…

Le sonrió…

Y el maldito calor en sus mejillas se hizo presente…

…otra vez.

Como un acto reflejo apretó los labios y frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente.

— ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!—Refunfuñó por lo bajo negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— Preguntó confusa la morena al ver los extraños gestos de su prima.

—No, no…es nada. —Musitó de repente avergonzada— Hoy viene la escritora, ¿Verdad?— Preguntó de forma abrupta al ver que Meiling iba a decir algo.

— ¡Oh, sí!— Recordó abriendo mucho los ojos. —Según me dijo Fanren, lo más probable era que Shaoran llegara junto con ella para el mediodía así que ya deben estar por llegar si es que aún no lo hicieron. — La chica a su lado se encogió de hombros, dando nuevamente un sorbo. — Por cierto Fa, ¿Qué lugar es ese en el que iras en la tarde?—

Sonrió con arrogancia al oír el tono_ intencionalmente _casual y desinteresado que de pronto usó la morena para hablar.

Su prima era tan chismosa. Sabía que le iba a preguntar aquello desde que se enteró de que ella estaba frecuentando un lugar en la tarde de los jueves. Abrió la boca lentamente viendo como los ojos rubíes de Mei brillaban ansiosos y ensanchaba su sonrisa de forma gradual.

—No—te—lo—diré. —

Y sin más se dio la vuelta emprendiendo la marcha.

La morena se quedó estupefacta. — ¿Q..?..¿¡Que!? ¡Oh, vamos Feimei!— Protestó dando grandes zancadas detrás de la pelirroja que ya le sacaba bastante ventaja. —Dímelo, hace una semana que estoy tratando de descubrirlo. —

Río ante su patética confesión. —Pues sigue intentando. — Respondió a lo lejos alzando una mano con desinterés.

— ¡Feimei!— Llamó pero su prima si quiera se molestó en contestarle. — ¡Anda Fei, no seas así! ¿Porque no me lo dices? ¡Feimei...!

* * *

Normalmente viajar era algo que la cansaba. Siempre solía tomarse al menos un día de descanso luego de un viaje largo para renovar energías pero venir a Hong Kong y no disfrutarlo desde el primer momento en que lo pisas, sería un pecado, por más cansancio que tengas encima.

Desde que habían sido recogidos en el aeropuerto por la limusina y habían viajado hasta destino, Sakura se había quedado maravillada. Al principio le incomodo viajar en un auto tan ostentoso, con chofer y todo incluido, sumándole el energúmeno que tenía al lado pero todos sus inconvenientes se vieron en el olvido cuando empezaron a recorrer las zonas más bonitas de la ciudad. Definitivamente había crecido mucho desde la primera y última vez que lo había visitado.

Aunque a pesar de los edificios y tiendas nuevas lo más hermoso seguía siendo el cristalino río que lo cruzaba por la mitad.

Cuando había venido a los diez años, había dado un paseo por allí en lancha para poder cruzar al otro lado de la cuidad. Tomoyo había grabado aquello con su cámara de video y ella lo veía de vez en cuando.

Ojala su prima estuviera allí para volver a hacer ese maravilloso recorrido.

Oyó un ronroneo y bajo la cabeza mirando a su gordo gato que descansaba en su regazo. Había sido un milagro que Fanren le haya dicho que podría llevar a su mascota. Le daba un poco de pena por la señora Yamato, quien se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, pero la realidad es que ella no podía pasarse tanto tiempo sin su querido Kero. Y vamos que él sin ella tampoco, después de todo, ¿Quién era la que lo alimentaba y mimaba a toda hora?

Al principio le había parecido una mala idea que lo llevaran en una jaula junto con el resto de las maletas, en la parte trasera del avión pero viendo que no tenía opción tuvo que aceptar. Ya en el auto lo bajaron y Sakura tuvo que admitir que, siendo que Kero odiaba estar encerrado, había sido un gesto amable de Li, el dejarle llevar a su gato en brazos dentro del auto.

Finalmente, luego de un trayecto, llegaron a un enorme portón oscuro que se abrió lentamente para dar paso ante sus ojos la imponente y esplendorosa Mansión Li.

Dios…la "casa" de esa familia debía ser una de las construcciones más famosas y espectaculares del país. Y lo último que era, era justamente eso.

Una simple "casa".

Era enorme y elegante. La construcción estaba basada en una arquitectura puramente propia de la cultura Oriental. El extenso jardín que rodeaba el edificio era como un paraíso. Fuentes de agua, árboles y plantas perfectamente cuidados y de colores divinamente exóticos. Estaba segura de que con sentarse una tarde bajo alguno de esos árboles y mirar a su alrededor, miles de historias se acumularían en su cabeza, y ella solo tendría que hacer el trabajo de darles forma a través de sus palabras.

Estacionaron y el chofer se bajó para abriles la puerta. Primero a ella y posteriormente a Shaoran.

Su gato le fue arrebatado de sus brazos en cuanto se incorporó, claro que este ni se enteró de pues estaba durmiendo como tronco. Sakura se preguntó si al pobre chofer le costaría alzarlo tanto como a ella.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar por sus cosas pero Shaoran se le adelantó:

—Feng, yo iré a visitar a mis padres. Lleve a la señorita a su habitación y que la mucama se encargue de acomodar sus cosas. — Pidió el castaño.

—Enseguida señor. —El hombre hizo una reverencia.

Vaya, cuanta atención innecesaria, pensó haciendo una mueca algo extraña. Si ella misma podía hacer todo eso.

Ajeno al encuentro de Sakura con su familia, el castaño iba hacia el garaje en busca de su propio auto. Se encontraba contradictorio. Por un lado se regocijaba de gusto de saber que tendría a la chica en su hogar por un buen tiempo, dentro de poco le darían vacaciones y que él supiera no habría mucha gente, así que podría aprovechar algún momento a solas con ella para intentar seducirla por…enésima vez?

Y ahí estaba el problema. Ella no caía a la primera. Y no es que el contemplara muchas opciones porque el simple hecho es que las mujeres _siempre_ caían a la primera. Él no tenía necesidad de diversas tácticas ni planes. Todo era una mirada, una sonrisa, un par de palabras bonitas y ya. Noche candente asegurada.

Pero no. Ella no. No le correspondió a la primera, de la que por cierto ligo un golpe, no le correspondió la segunda en la fiesta de compromiso, ni la tercera, ni la cuarta, quinta, sexta…y tantas veces que había intentado tener alguna especie de conexión con ella, la chica le hablaba tajante, si es que le hablaba o simplemente respondía un leve "ha" y lo ignoraba. Además de que todo el trayecto se lo había pasado mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla como si fuera de lo más interesante.

No entendía porque demonios lo hacía. Siendo que podrían haber disfrutado tanto ya…

Habiendo tantos hoteles en Tokio…y tantas posiciones para…bueno, ejem.

Oh! Pero él no se había rendido. No señor, no.

Si bien no entendía el motivo de su frialdad Shaoran no tuvo ni siquiera como opción la idea de que él no le gustaba. Claro que lo hacía, todas lo hacían, desde su adolescencia. Quizá era tímida, había terminado una relación hace poco o…

Orgullo.

Sonrió como si se le prendiera el foco. Sep, eso tenía que ser. Debía ser orgullosa, ese porte seguro y esa mirada seria se lo decían. Aunque él ya se encargaría de despojarla de todo el orgullo…y toda la ropa, también.

Una sonrisa ladina surcó su rostro.

De lo que estaba convencido era de que todo ese teatrito de esquivarlo había hecho nacer en él un sentimiento de desafió. Hacía mucho no sentía esa emoción de tener un reto como aquel. Jugar para ganar algo que disfrutaría muchísimo sin duda. Porque cuando la tenga en la palma de su mano ella sería uno de sus mejores conquistas. El trofeo más reluciente de su colección, el caramelo más dulce.

"_Alguna vez te dije que te rechazarían" _

Frunció el ceño y esparció torpemente con su mano derecha la nubecita sobre su cabeza en la que se le había aparecido la sonrisota bajo los lentes y el cabello azul perfectamente peinado.

Ese cuatro ojos no podía tener razón. Primero muerto o…castrado, que era peor, antes de darle la razón en algo a Eriol, pensó Shaoran mientras conducía hacia la empresa de su familia.

Ninguna mujer se le podía resistir a él. Y se lo probaría, como que era un Li.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo0oo0oo0 o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o_

Sakura se encontraba parada en la puerta con el mayordomo a su lado. Ambos parecían estatuas. Pero el caso del hombre, que no era más que por una actitud de trabajo era diferente al de la chica, que hasta sentía como las manos le empezaban a sudar de los nervios.

La puerta se abrió tan repentinamente que Sakura no supo que decir ni que hacer a pesar de haber estado ensayándolo en su mente todo el camino.

Una hermosa mujer, alta, delgada, de cabellos castaños y ojos ambarinos iguales que los de Li se apareció ante ella. No supo cómo pero su rostro le pareció familiar.

Aunque eso era raro, no podía parecerle "familiar" alguien que no conocía.

— ¡Bienvenida Sakura! Mi nombre es Feimei. — Saludó sonriente, desconcertando a la castaña con su frescura, quien reaccionó luego de unos microsegundos.

—Es un placer conocerla. Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en su mansión. — Muy educada, hizo una reverencia que quedó en el olvido cuando sintió como la mujer la jalaba de la muñeca adentrándola a la mansión.

—Oh, no es nada. Gracias a ti por aceptar el trabajo, por cierto, mi abuela está ansiosa por conocerte. Pero ven pasa, pasa, debes estar agotada. — Detuvo el parloteo abruptamente para pararse en seco haciendo casi tropezar a la chica y seguido miro hacia el umbral, dónde se encontraba el mayordomo con las maletas en la mano.

La hermosa mujer, de unos treinta años, frunció un poco el ceño y entrecerro los ojos mirando con escrutinio, buscando algo, sin duda.

— ¿Y Xiao Lang?— Preguntó en tono bajo. Fue el turno de Sakura para fruncir el ceño esta vez.

¿Xiao qué? ¿Quién e...?

Ooh…

Tonta de ella. Comprendió que "Xiaolang" o como se diga era el "Shaoran" que ella conocía. Ósea, Li.

—El joven XiaoLang fue a visitar a sus padres, Señora Fanren. — Respondió el chofer.

— ¿Y no podía tener la consideración siquiera de saludar a sus hermanas y sobrinos? ¡Si solo lo quedaba de paso! Ese niño…. —

Sakura se extrañó por segunda vez en el día.

¿Sobrinos?

¿Que no era —según Li— que iban a estar prácticamente solos? No era que le agradase la idea, por supuesto, pero sospechaba que se iba a encontrar con unas cuantas sorpresas en el lugar… y no iba a ser la única sorprendida.

–Feng lleva esas maletas a la habitación de huéspedes. — Indico la mujer recuperando enseguida su buen humor y frescura.

—Enseguida señora. — Dijo el hombre para luego irse hacia las escaleras con la carga y el gato en brazos.

La mujer se dio la vuelta haciendo que la castaña se encuentre con un par de ojos mieles luego de una pantalla de pelo castaño. — No te preocupes por tu gatito Sakura, tenemos tu habitación equipada para el también, estará muy cómodo. Ahora ven conmigo, te mostraré la casa. —La tomo de la mano nuevamente para llevarla por unos pasillos. —Y dime ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Viajaste bien?— Le preguntó con interés en el transcurso.

La ojiverde asintió.

—Sí, todo correcto. —

Fanren largo una risilla.

—No seas tan formal. No soy tan joven como tu pero tampoco soy tan vieja. —

—Oh, no. Lo siento, no quería dar esa impresión. —Se apresuró a enmendar antes de nada pero en vez de eso consiguió que la mujer riera aún más.

—Eres muy graciosa Sakura. —

La aludida supo que no era tan así, ya que ella no era de hacer chistes ni mucho menos se consideraba divertida o graciosa como le había dicho, pero la actitud abierta y alegre de Fanren hizo que Sakura se sienta cómoda de repente, incluso sonrió ante aquello, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que hacía mucho no lo hacía. Con todo la molestia que le traían los hombres últimamente en su vida, ya sea editor, hermano, vecino molesto y acosador o el nuevo de la lista, Li, no solía sonreír a menudo. Sumado a la situación de que sus planes se hayan distorsionado. Viaje inesperado. Libro nuevo…

En fin…

_Media hora después…_

Mientras estaba caminando tranquilamente con Fanren por los enormes salones agradeció que Li se haya ido quien sabe dónde. Por fin se sentía libre de su presencia que la incomodaba al igual que su mirada. Poseía unos ojos hermosos, por cierto, pero su forma lobuna de mirar le quitaba lo bello y lo volvía...como inquietante.

En cambio su hermana Fanren, era lo contrario. Ella era fresca y espontánea, le inspiraba confianza por alguna razón.

Le había contado que era actriz, con lo que Sakura finalmente dedujo de donde había visto a alguien que nunca había conocido, pero que ahora estaba de licencia por maternidad porque tenía un niño de apenas un año que en este momento se encontraba haciendo su siesta. También tenía dos niños más, pero eran más grandes.

En total los hermanos Li eran cinco. Según le había dicho Fanren. Además de ella, estaban, Fuutie que era médica y tenía unas gemelas; Shiefa, que estaba estudiando en una universidad de Inglaterra y Feimei, que era de la edad de Meiling. Y con Shaoran completaban el quinteto.

La simpática mujer con la que iba entablando conversación en el transcurso del recorrido le había mostrado los lugares principales de la casa y Sakura realmente estaba embelesada contemplando la mansión. Obviamente todo era característico de la cultura China, con la que ella no estaba tan familiarizada pero eso no le impedía disfrutar la vista. Decorados, cuadros, pinturas, esculturas, diseños y demás le resultaron maravillosos e interesantes.

—Ya vas a ver Sakura, te divertirás mucho con la familia. —Aseguró Fanren sonriente.

Todo el embelesamiento se esfumo de pronto ante aquellas palabras.

Familia.

Familia de gente rica, importante, de la mejor educación…

Y ella que era tan…tan…. ¡Tan ella! ¿Qué hacía metida ahí?

Por supuesto que la familia Li era de muchísimo dinero y quizá Shaoran no parecía ser alguien…demasiado… "frío"—por así decirlo— hasta donde ella lo conocía, que era muy poco. Pero lo cierto es que los empresarios importantes y una familia tan influyente como esa debían de ser personas muy estrictas y con un protocolo a cumplir en el día a día y por lo que suponía, debían ser personas mortalmente calladas y serias.

A excepción de Fanren, claro está.

Recordó las anécdotas que le contaba Tomoyo de cuando iba a visitar a sus suegros en Inglaterra. Esos sí que eran los reyes de hielo. Siempre fríos, serios, hablando en tono bajo, modales aquí, modales allá, miles de cubiertos para comer y cada uno con una función diferente, horarios para comer y salir, reglas con el vestuario...

Dios, quería morirse, después de todo quizá no había sido una buena idea todo esto…

Unos apresurados pasos provenientes de arriba de la escalera llamaron su atención haciéndola voltearse. Una voz algo chillona habló entremedio del ruido.

— ¡Yumi ya me voy! Dile a Fanren que volveré a eso de las…— Una chica de unos diecisiete años se apareció ante ambas. De cabello negro azabache y ojos rojos como el rubí. Por su expresión se supo que estaba sorprendida de verla ahí. — ¡Oh, aquí estas Fei! ¡Ah y tú debes ser la famosa escritora, pero mira qué guapa eres! Y yo que pensé que eras obesa y llevarías unas gafas horribles.— Soltó una risotada— Sabes, tengo una amiga que lee mucho, quería conocerte porque le ha gustado mucho tu ultimo best—seller, ese que se ve tanto en las librerías ahora. La verdad que eso de leer libros no es de lo que más me guste pero hace un tiempo he leído un libro tuyo que me ha gustado mucho se llama…— Se calló de repente y quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de la castaña, inspeccionándola. —…Oye ahora que te miro bien te pareces un poco a… ¡Ah, mira la hora!— Chilló, cuando sonó la alarma de su móvil. — Debo irme. Fanren volveré a las ocho para la cena, ¡Adiós!— Se despidió y salió prácticamente volando por la puerta.

—Ella es la que te mencione antes. Meiling Li, mi prima. — Aclaró Fanren al ver el rostro de Sakura que parecía tener dibujado un gran signo de interrogación. Es bastante…—

— ¿Enérgica?— Completo medio sonriendo.

La mujer rio levemente dándole la razón.

– Y muy simpática también, te encantará te lo aseguro, ya la conocerás más en la noche, durante la cena, al igual que al resto pero ahora quiero presentarte a mi abuela, Kotori. —

* * *

— ¿Entonces cuánto tiempo te quedaras hijo?—

Shaoran se quedó callado unos momentos. Iba a estar el tiempo que se deba quedar la sexy escritora y según ella le había dicho planeaba irse para la boda de su amigo y Tomoyo así que serían unos… ¿Cuatro meses?

Si, cuatro meses. Cuatro meses en los que no pensaba visitar a sus padres más que en esta ocasión.

—No lo sé la verdad. Pero supongo que no más de tres o cuatro meses. Eriol se casara a fines de este año y debo estar presente. — Contesto con su típico tono neutral, uno que desconocían totalmente sus conquistas.

Hien Li dejo lentamente la taza de café sobre la enorme y elegante mesa y retomo su postura firme para mirar a su hijo.

— ¿Eriol? ¿Con la jovencita Daidouji?— Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. En realidad las muchas arrugas en su frente hacían que pareciera que siempre mirara así. Shaoran no supo si era eso o quizá la constante seriedad en su mirada.

Podría apostar toda su fortuna a que nunca lo había visto sonreír. A ninguno de los dos en realidad. Tanto su padre como su madre.

—Así es. — Contesto con simpleza.

El castaño se sintió algo…extraño. Se había ido a Japón hace tanto tiempo y visitado a sus padres tan poco tiempo que no recordaba con gran claridad cómo era esa enorme casa. Aunque si recordaba a la perfección cuanto la odiaba. Esa inmensidad innecesaria, el silencio sepulcral, las paredes y muebles de colores apagados, los cuadros con los rostros de piedra de cada miembro fallecido del Clan Li, que por cierto ni siquiera conocía.

Todo se sentía tan frío y apagado. Al igual que sus padres…sentados en frente suyo, mirándolo fijamente. Su padre con sus mismos ojos reflejados en los suyos, en cambio los de su madre, eran prácticamente negros.

Pero los dos tenían la misma expresión seria, firme. Los rostros inmutables.

—Pues no te vendría mal seguir el ejemplo de tu amigo, Xiao Lang. —

Aunque el ya no era un niño, ya no les temía. Ahora era un hombre adulto y sus padres no tenían ya ningún derecho sobre su persona. Por supuesto, él se encargaba de dejárselos en claro.

—No empieces con eso. — Habló entre dientes.

—Xiao Lang, los ancianos del clan…—Comenzó su padre intentándole hacer entrar en razón y dejarle en claro la importancia que tenía, que su único hijo varón se case con una mujer digna y le pueda dar un heredero.

El castaño rodo los ojos y bufo con fastidio cruzándose de brazos al escucharlo comenzar por enésima vez con lo mismo que le venía persiguiendo desde que había cumplido los veintiún años.

Casarse, casarse, casarse, y ah, cierto, darle un nieto.

—Los ancianos del clan no tiene por qué meterse en lo que hago o dejo de hacer. — Su protesta fue clara y supo que desató ahora la molestia de su madre, Ieran, en cuanto vio sus ojos entrecerrarse con furia.

—Sigues siendo un muchacho rebelde Xiao Lang, como cuando eras adolescente. ¿Es que no has crecido ya? No puedes seguir haciendo lo que te dé la gana. Debes casarte con una buena mujer que pueda darte un heredero y bla, bla, bla…—

El aludido se froto el puente de la nariz y tensó la mandíbula, intentando contenerse. No era la ocasión en particular sino por la rabia acumulada que le causaron sus padres por años. Si no fuera porque tenían trabajo en común si quiera se molestaría en ir a verlos una vez al año.

—Tengo 24 años. Y si, ya crecí lo suficiente como para hacerme cargo de mí mismo y tomar mis propias decisiones por esa razón ni ustedes ni nadie deben meterse en mis asuntos. — Su padre esta vez fue el que se dispuso a hablar pero el castaño, se levantó de la mesa, interrumpiéndolo, para posteriormente dejar unos cuantos papeles sobre la mesa.

—Aquí están los informes de las acciones de las empresas en Japón. Todo marcha bien así que no tendrán porque que molestarse. —

Ignorando los estrictos modales con los que le habían instruido en toda su niñez y adolescencia, el joven castaño se fue sin despedirse ni pedir permiso, importándole un comino cómo reaccionarían sus progenitores.

— ¡Xiao Lang! ¡Xiao Lang!…— Llamó Hien en voz alta, pero su hijo ya se había ido. —Dios…—suspiro, cerrando los ancianos ojos.

Su hijo era una vergüenza y un caso perdido.

* * *

El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro haciendo que tenga que alzar el brazo sobre su cabeza, dándose un poco de la sombra que clamaban sus ojos.

No supo bien en que momento fue cuando llegaron al final de la casa, en el primer piso, cabe aclarar, pero cuando Fanren abrió con delicadeza la puerta creyó que vendría otra habitación. En lugar de eso habían llegado al hermoso jardín que observo un poco al entrar y allí, más al fondo, se encontró con algo que no había visto. Una pequeña mesa blanca y un par de elegantes sillas a juego bajo un techo sostenido por columnas, una en cada esquina, del mismo color blanco envueltas en ramas y flores de cerezo. Adentro del pequeño refugio, una anciana algo regordeta tomando el té.

Se acercaron hasta el dicho lugar y cuando ambos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron, la imagen de Kotori como una anciana seria, fría, amargada se destruyó por completo al ver la sonrisa llena de arrugas en el anciano y dulce rostro de la mujer.

A veces era tan tonta, se dijo. Tendría que dejar de inventarse cosas y juzgar a las personas cuando ni siquiera las conocía.

Tal vez Li también era el caso…

No. El, no. Ese hombre tenía tanto ego encima como arrogancia, estaba segura.

—Abuela Kotori, ella es Sakura Kinomoto. — La presento Fanren.

—Es un placer conocerla señora Kotori. — Dijo extendiendo su mano que fue estrechada por las ancianas de la mujer.

Eran unas manos pequeñas como las suyas, más frágiles pero al mismo tiempo fuertes. Unas manos trabajadoras que denotaban años de ser madre y abuela.

—Con que tú eres la famosa escritora. — Hablo dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza que no le incomodo a la castaña. — Mira qué bonita niña eres, eh. El placer es todo mío. — La aludida se sonrojo ante la lluvia de halagos. — Antes que nada, ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? Te agradezco con el alma que hayas aceptado el trabajo—

Sakura rio un poco.

Definitivamente la familia de Li, era muy agradable. Contrario a lo que espero se sentía sospechosamente cómoda, gracias al aura de confianza que emanaban las mujeres Li, incluso esa chica de ojos rojos que se le había aparecido en el pie de la escalera.

Todos se habían mostrado sonrientes y habladores con ella, agradeció en silencio aquello.

—Estuvo bien, Hong Kong es una ciudad muy hermosa. —

—Pues espero que puedas conocerla completamente durante el tiempo que estés aquí. Antes que nada, ven, siéntate, hablemos un poco. — Sakura hizo lo pedido con una silla blanca de jardín, que le extendió Fanren, quien se sentó a su lado, rodeando la pequeña mesa. —

De pronto una mujer regordeta y algo baja se acercó hasta donde estaban ellas.

—Yumi, prepara un rico te para nuestra invitada por favor. — Yumi era la mucama.

Sakura presto atención a la buena forma en que Kotori se lo había pedido y recordó la voz de la chica morena llamándola.

— Enseguida señora. Señorita Kinomoto, la habitación de huéspedes ya está lista para usted. Que disfrute su estadía. —

—Se lo agradezco. — Dijo Sakura.

—Con su permiso, señoras. —Como todo el personal de servicio, hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

—Claro Yumi— La anciana sorbió un poco de te antes de voltear hacia la escritora y seguir hablando. — Y Dime Sakura, ¿conociste ya a alguien la familia?—

—Pues...Li, fue el que contacto conmigo, Fanren me atendió cuando llegue y…. —

—Meiling se apareció por ahí también cuando le estuve mostrando la casa. — Habló Fanren, para tranquilizar a su abuela.

—Mei? Bueno, creo que ya pasaste el obstáculo más grande en esta mansión. — Las tres rieron. Por la presentación que le había dado, Sakura supo que era todo un personaje, aunque ahora se lo confirmaba su propia abuela. De todas formas, todos estarán en la cena, así que allí los conocerás. Sabes, somos una familia muy grande Sakura. —

—Sí, Fanren me estuvo contando un poco. —

—Dime mi niña, ¿Y cómo fue que mi nieto contacto contigo?—

—Tenemos amigos en común. En realidad, su mejor amigo y mi prima están comprometidos. —

— ¿Yamato es tu vecina?—

—Así es, ella me pide que le lea su correspondencia y un día me topé con su carta y fue una coincidencia muy extraña en realidad porque yo necesitaba una historia nueva, pero debía ser verídica, así que quería contactarme con usted de alguna manera, y a los pocos días conocí a Li, que me ofreció el trabajo. Como digo, fue una coincidencia muy extraña. —Explicó.

Kotori se quedó unos instantes pensando. Aquella niña estaba tan cerca de Yamato. Su Yamato, a la que no veía en años…

—¡Vaya, pues qué historia! ¿Esa es la Yamato de la que me contaste una vez abuela?— Kotori se volvió de sus pensamientos y miro a su nieta que esperaba una respuesta. Tomo otro sorbo de té y contestó con tranquilidad:

—Así es. Era la niña que estudiaba medicina y fue enviada como mi ayudante durante la guerra. Nos hicimos grandes amigas y desde ese entonces hemos estado comunicándonos por cartas. Ella está bien, ¿Verdad Sakura?- Preguntó con interés.

-Sí, ella esta perfecta. Siempre con sus animales y constantemente la visitan sus hijos y sus nietos- Dijo segura, consiguiendo que Kotori se alegrara.

-Qué bueno.-Se alivió —Y Sakura…—Prosiguió en tono bajo, llamando la atención de la ojiverde. —No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.—

Esas palabras eran las mismas que ella le había dicho a Rin alguna vez, sin embargo, le pareció que ahora tenían un significado más profundo...y tan desconocido como enigmático.

* * *

Mientras la ojiverde se mantenía entretenida conversando con Kotori y su nieta era totalmente ajena a que dos pequeñas gemelas de cabellos rubios ingresaban sigilosamente a su cuarto.

—Chiho— chan, no deberíamos hacer esto. — Susurro la más tímida a su hermana, viendo a su alrededor por si no había moros en la costa.

La otra niña, poseída por la curiosidad ingreso

—Shhh. — Índico llevándose el dedo a los labios. —no hagas ruido Chise—chan podrían descubrirnos. —

—Pero…—

—No te preocupes, no pasara nada. — Aseguro la pequeña esquivando las maletas que se encontraban en el piso.

Lo que no advirtió fue al desafortunado Kero que dormía sobre una almohada, acurrucado como una pelota, a unos pasos de ella.

—Chiho— Advirtió su hermana al ver que estaba cerca del gato pero esta la malinterpreto:

—Ya te dije que no pasa…Hay!—Se quejó cuando tropezó contra el animal sin poder evitarlo y cayó al suelo, haciendo que este último junto con su gato azul que tenía en brazos, alarmados, salieran disparados por la puerta hacia quien sabe dónde.

_Mientras tanto, en la cocina..._

—Enserio no sabes lo mal que me lleve con Huang Tao en esa película. —

— ¿De verdad? A mi mejor amiga y a mí nos pareció que hicieron una pareja hermosa en _"Lagrimas de cerezo" _al igual que en su secuela "_Cinderella and the Wolf_" —

—Pues ante las cámaras, debo admitirlo, es muy bueno, de hecho, apostaría a que es uno de los mejores actores que he visto pero en cuanto a persona es…—

Mientras las mujeres ingresaban a la cocina conversando las dos mascotas corrían por la enorme casa, persiguiéndose uno a otro sin importarles las cosas que iban botando en la carrera.

Y cuando las respectivas dueñas advirtieron que sus mininos venían corriendo hacia donde ellas estaban…

— ¡Kero!— Grito Sakura.

— ¡Spinnel!—Grito Fanren.

Pero ya era tarde. La harina que estaba sobre la mesa había formado una neblina blanca en el ambiente, mientras que los huevos se habían roto al caer al piso y la crema batida había quedado esparcida por diferentes sectores, con huellas de gato arriba.

Sakura tomo una bola blanca del suelo, pero lo noto muy delgado, entonces hizo volar su vista por toda la cocina hasta encontrarse con un bollo blanco comiendo el resto de crema que había quedado arriba del microondas.

Ese era su gato. Aunque cubierto de harina. Lo confirmo cuando sus ojos como puntos negros se descubrieron entre todo el polvo blanco para mirarla.

Lo saco de allí en un instante, de forma torpe por lo nerviosa que estaba.

— ¡Lo siento!—

_Aproximadamente una hora después..._

Luego de que Kotori y Fanren hallan calmado a Sakura quien casi se echa a llorar ante el desastre que había hecho su gato en la casa ajena; tras lo que fue aproximadamente una hora y media la cocina se encontraba casi completamente limpia, gracias a las dichas mujeres y la recién llegada a la mansión Li.

—En verdad siento tanto lo que paso Sakura. Spinnel de seguro comió algo dulce, por lo general es pacífico pero cuando come algo así, se altera muchísimo. — Hablo Fuutie, quien había llegado hace apenas una hora a la casa y a pesar de la situación se mostró cordial y amable con Sakura, quien lo agradeció internamente.

Fuutie era una prestigiosa médica al igual que su marido, por lo que le había contado Fanren, y era la madre de las dos preciosas gemelas que había conocido recientemente. Chiho y Chise, ambas de ocho años, los mismos ojos almendras y el cabello rubio luminoso igual de largo hasta casi tocar el suelo.

Sakura supuso que esas características las debían heredar de sus padres pues Fuutie tenía el cabello castaño muy oscuro, prácticamente negro y los ojos azules contrario a los hermanos, que hasta ahora había conocido, es decir Fanren y Shaoran que tenían los cabellos castaños y los ojos de color ámbar. Aunque esto no la hacía menos hermosa, claro que no, las hermanas Li parecían dos modelos perfectas, de esas que hacen propagandas de perfumes y ropa de primeras marcas.

Y bueno, no podía negar que Li también era guapo. Muchísimo de hecho, pero lo desagradable que era echaba a perder el encanto de su atractivo.

—No, no te preocupes. Kero, también suele ser bastante tranquilo también hasta que le de hambre, y eso es… a cada hora. — Hizo una mueca. — Lo bueno es que ninguno salió lastimado. — Fuutie asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole la razón y acto seguido volvió a mover la escoba que sostenía con sus manos, sacando el resto de harina del suelo. Sakura la imito, siguiendo con su tarea de lavar los platos.

Luego de un apresurado correteo, las hermosas gemelas se aparecieron en la cocina sonriendo de oreja y oreja, como todo niños cuando hace algo muy bueno y quiere que lo feliciten.

— ¡Mira mami, ya bañe a Spinnel. — Chise extendió las manos mostrando a un, ahora, limpio gato azul, con un collar de cascabel en su cuello.

— ¡Y yo a Kero!— Hablo la sonriente y enérgica Chiho, mostrando a un Kero también recién bañado y con un lindo moño rojo en el cuello.

Sakura le atribuyo a la niña, el aire pícaro de Meiling mientras que la otra parecía más serena e introvertida. Eran como dos opuestos.

—Bien niñas, pues ahora báñense ustedes así están listas para la cena. Yo iré en un rato a verlas.— Las aludidas se dieron la vuelta— Antes que nada...— Hablo con rapidez al ver que sus hijas ya iban a echar a correr.— ...pídanles disculpas a Sakura por haber dejado a Spinnel suelto, siendo que ustedes habían prometido encargarse de él.—

La castaña se dio cuenta que el "regaño" de Fuutie para con sus hijas, era igual que el que usaba su madre Nadeshiko con ella. Jamás le gritaba o fruncía el ceño y mucho menos la castigaba. Era como si le costara, pensó con gracia. Su madre era tan dulce...

Chise se dio la vuelta hacia ella mostrando un rostro totalmente apenado, caso contrario fue el de Chiho que dibujo una sonrisota picara de "fue una pequeña travesura", recibiendo un codazo de su hermana, entonces sí, imito su semblante de cachorro arrepentido.

Sakura quería comérselas, eran tan lidas y divertidas, parecían dos muñequitas. Era imposible enojarse con ellas.

—Lo sentimos Sakura. — Musitaron al unísono. Aunque como todo niño, sabían que aquella linda mujer lo último que estaba era enfadada, pues les sonreía brillantemente.

—Por cierto, ¿Porque estaban los huevos sobre la mesa y la bolsa de la harina abierta?— Pregunto de pronto Fanren, mientras pasaba el plumero sobre la lacena.

—Es que queríamos hacerle una torta a tío Shaoran para cuando llegue. — Contesto Chiho.

—Pero ahora ya se echó todo a perder. — Se lamentó Chise.

Kotori sonrió con pena. Odiaba ver a sus bisnietos tristes. —No se preocupen chicas, su tío estará mucho tiempo aquí así que pueden hacérselo cualquier día de estos. — Dijo intentando animarlas, aun sin saber con certeza si ese nieto suyo, cabeza hueca, sería capaz de quedarse un tiempo con su familia.

— ¿Enserio abuelita? ¡Qué bueno!—

Sakura las observo sonreír y se quedó un poco pensativa.

Li no parecía del tipo familiar pero al parecer, sus sobrinas lo querían.

Bueno, entonces quizá él no podía ser tan malo, ¿Verdad?

* * *

Algo molesto aún por la reciente conversación con sus padres, Shaoran regresaba a la mansión, conduciendo y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No crees que deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu amigo, Xiao Lang?— Hablo imitando a su padre.

Quienes se creían que eran para decirles lo que tenía que hacer o no. Bueno, eran sus padres, está bien, pero el ya no era un chiquillo. Era un hombre adulto, y desde que vivía solo en Japón, o sea desde los dieciséis años, se las había arreglado bien sin tener que establecer el mínimo contacto con ellos. No tenían el derecho de reclamarle ahora que sentara cabeza.

¿Para qué? Se preguntó sin poder comprender ni buscar una respuesta. ¿Porque todo el mundo tenía esa jodida manía de casarse y formar una familia llegados a cierto punto? Ni que fuera una ley o una necesidad. Él estaba bien con su soledad y lo seguiría estando, no le temía más bien le aseguraba tranquilidad. Pero casarse... ¿Porque? Se volvió a repetir. ¿Era por el sexo? Si mujeres había de sobra. ¿Los servicios? Si se podían contratar cocineras, amas de casa, jardineros, etc., no había nada que el dinero no pudiera arreglar.

¿O seria por la compañía?

Pfff, ¿Quien querría la compañía de una mujer? Sacándole la cama de por medio, claro.

Eran tan insoportables, con sus escándalos y exageraciones, sus voces chillonas, sus gritos, risas falsas...

Un escalofrió lo recorrió. Dios, hasta se sentía alérgico a la sola idea del compromiso. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio optaría por la soltería, salvo Eriol, pero él era un idiota sin remedio, así que el pobre estaba condenado. Aunque no sabría decir quien sería cual, el que tenga que soportar al otro en esa relación.

Una cosa seria soportar la vocecita de Daidouji taladrándole la oreja todo el santo día, pero si estuviera casado con Eriol...

Negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba pensando estupideces.

El caso era que a él le gustaban las cosas tal y como estaban en su vida. Tenía muchísimo dinero y las mujeres que quería, cuando quería.

¿Pensaba cambiar eso? No.

Así que estaba todo bien. Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien...

La imagen de la sexy escritora se le apareció enseguida en la mente.

..Las mujeres que quería cuando quería...

Bueno, ok, quizá no estaba todo tan bien. Pero ni bien llegara a su casa, pondría en acción todos sus métodos para seducirla y sacarse de una buena vez las ganas que tenia de ella. Esperaba que esté dispuesta a aceptar una propuesta algo "sugerente". Pensó, con una sonrisa ladina.

Él le diría:

"Sakura, quieres ir a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna" Actuando su mejor papel de héroe romántico de la película y ella quedaría deslumbrada. Entonces como todo un caballero, la llevaría a dar una vuelta, le compraría flores y chocolates y haría todas esas estupideces hasta que llegado el momento en que ella ya esté tan maravillada de él y se dé cuenta de que lo juzgo mal al conocerse; pensaría en lo que se estuvo perdiendo todo este tiempo desde que se conocieron y lo bien que podrían pasarlo, entonces se le lanzaría a los brazos y le suplicaría:

"Hazme tuya salvajemente, Shaoran."

Y de la luna, las estrellas y el mar, pasarían a un hotel, una cama y sexo desenfrenado hasta el amanecer.

Sip, eso sonaba como un magnifico plan…

Quizá tendría que requerir bastante actuación de su parte. A decir verdad, no estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello por la sencilla razón, de que en todas sus conquistas no lo había necesitado...

Nunca.

Tan solo con una sonrisa y un chasquido de dedos el tenia a las mujeres rendidas a sus pies. Siempre había sido así.

Aunque no cabía duda de que el esfuerzo valdría la pena...porque ella era una preciosa mujer.

Malditamente deseable….sobre todas las cosas.

Aunque… ¿Y si lo rechazaba?

Nah, ya no tenía sentido pensar en esa absurda posibilidad.

¿Cuánto más podría resistírsele?

Admitía que era la primera mujer que se le había negado a la primera, pero vamos, con todo ese asunto del viaje y eso, no se habían dado las mejores posibilidades como para que pudieran pasar a algo más…movidito.

Apostaba por que en cualquier momento ella desista y se le tire a los brazos.

Como debía ser.

* * *

Sakura vio fijamente a los tres pares de ojos que la miraban curiosos...

—Niños ¿Recuerdan de la invitada de la que les hable?— Habló Fanren. — Ella es Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, estos son mis hijos. Él es Shen. — Indico presentando un niño de aproximadamente diez años, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules. —Esta es mi niña Ming — Un poco más alegre que su hermano, ella le sonrió. Tendría la edad de las gemelas, unos siete u ocho y tenía el cabello de un color más bien anaranjado y los ojos mieles— Y este es mi bebe Lyu. — Miro hacia su hija, la más pequeñita, que estaba dormida en sus brazos. Era un bebé de poco más de un año, de ojos azules verdosos y el cabello negro, amarrado en dos pequeñas coletas.

Sakura miro atentamente a los niños por unos segundos. Uno a otro. No había duda de que por la familia Li corrían los genes perfectos. Los niños eran preciosos. Ming era como una mini Fanren y Shen era muy parecido a Shaoran, solo que con ojos color zafiro.

—Son preciosos Fanren. — Era la pura verdad.

—Muchas gracias Sakura. — Ming fue la que respondió; su hermano, un poco más tímido y arisco, solo atino correr la cabeza sonrojado.

—Bien, ahora vayan a...Oh! Ahí llegan Mei y Feimei. — Anuncio Fanren al ver ingresar a su hermana menor junto con su prima.

Sakura vio a las dos adolescentes adentrarse en el lugar. Recordó a la primera como Meiling, quién les dio una sonrisa cuando las vio aunque le pareció que no era del todo radiante como la de esa tarde en la que la había conocido. La otra chica, Feimei y la tercera hermana Li que conocía en el día, llevaba el uniforme de preparatoria y tendría unos diecisiete años también. Le pareció bastante diferente a lo que se la imaginaba aunque en realidad no se la haya imaginado de ninguna forma en especial pero...no la había creído con el cabello hasta los hombros, teñido de un rojo fuerte, maquillaje oscuro y un montón de piercings en las orejas. Tenía un aire rebelde y atractivo. Muy atractivo.

Meiling les dio un saludo con la mano y dijo algo así como "ya vengo "en cambio Feimei siquiera se molestó en saludar.

Ante aquello Sakura de reojo vio como Fanren fruncía sus ojos pintados de un color carmín y apoyaba sus manos sobre su cintura, obviamente no le había gustado para nada la poca educación de la chica. Aunque a Sakura no le molesto, después de todo ella no era la persona más sociable del mundo y cuando era adolescente había llegado al punto de la antipatía. La única razón por la que había cambiado un poco sus formas de dirigirse había sido por cuestiones laborales.

—Feimei, ya vamos a comer. — Anunció sin poder evitar sonar con cierta molestia y alzando un poco la voz, pues la chica ya se iba en dirección hacia a las escaleras y no se había detenido al escucharla hablar.

—No voy a cenar. — Se limitó a decir, subiendo los primeros escalones.

—Pero Feimei debes comer algo. Además hoy vino Sakura y...—

—No me interesa. — Y se fue sin más. Desapareciendo de la vista de las dos mujeres que la observaban desde abajo. Una un poco sorprendida y la otra enfadada y avergonzada, aunque no sorprendida como su acompañante, porque sabía muy bien como iba a ser el comportamiento de su hermana y en vano había intentado que se mostrara cordial.

—Lo siento tanto Sakura. Feimei está en la edad de la rebeldía y francamente ya no sabemos qué hacer. No es una mala chica en realidad y tampoco suele meterse en líos pero es tan...prepotente y poco dispuesta. — Dijo sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.

Sakura le sonrió un poco tratando de animarla.

—No te preocupes, ambas pasamos por esa edad, son cosas de adolescentes. — Contesto restándole importancia.

Oyó el suspiro de la mujer a su lado y vio como recobraba la compostura y carraspeaba un poco antes de hablar—Bueno, ahora sí, vayan a lavarse las...— Pero otra vez antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez dando paso a un castaño muy sorprendido.

Y decir eso era poco. Shaoran que acababa de llegar a la casa y lo único que quería era comer algo y ver como hacía para 'bajar tensiones', no solo estaba sorprendido sino que estaba pasando por una mezcla extraña de sensaciones, hasta podía visualizar como sus planes se destruían en frente de sus ojos. Niños, hermanas, abuela, alguno que otro del personal de limpieza y allí, escondidita en medio de todo, la escritora que deseaba con tantas ansias.

¿¡Ahora como demonios iba a poder seducirla si la casa estaba prácticamente llena!?

— ¡Tío Shaoran!— Se escuchó al unísono y a lo lejos vio como una infantil tropa con los brazos abiertos de par en par corrió como estampida hacia la entrada, en donde el aún se encontraba.

— ¿¡Q…!?— Estupefacto, cayó al piso cuando un montón de brazos, manitas y piernas se enredaran con su cuerpo haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Con algo de esfuerzo, pues su cuerpo estaba siendo prácticamente aplastado se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos, aunque no le duro mucho pues lo que no se esperaba era la siguiente "tropa" que incluía a sus hermanas mayores y su prima.

— ¡Xiao!— Chillaron abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y ahora si Li había quedado aplastado y muy probablemente adolorido.

— ¿No están grandes para esto?— Mascullo desde su posición en el suelo.

Sakura se quedó estupefacta viendo el gran "recibimiento" que había tenido Li. ¿Hacía mucho que lo no verían? Si no era por eso, no se explicaba como lo extrañaban tanto. Sus sobrinos, sus hermanas y su abuela Kotori, quien estaba detrás de todos esperando por ver a su nieto, se habían llenado de emoción al verlo. Y más sorprendida se quedó cuando a pesar de que él se había mostrado algo reacio a comenzar a repartir besos y abrazos a su familia, vio que la mirada ambarina cobraba un brillo. No ese malicioso y astuto con el que a miraba a ella de vez en cuando sino un brillo cálido. Uno que se dio cuenta que veía por primera vez desde que lo había conocido.

Realmente tenía unos ojos hermosos...y la pequeña y cálida sonrisa que se había colado por sus labios mientras miraba a sus sobrinos...

No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Shaoran parecía realmente feliz y sincero. Si tan solo se mostrara así siempre, quizá hasta podrían ser amigos. Después de todo, tendrían que convivir un tiempo juntos y lo mejor sería llevarse bien, concluyó, aunque no sería del todo fácil. Li era del tipo de persona que no le caía para nada bien aunque quizá con la presencia familiar se le vayan un poco esos aires de galán.

Eso sería divertido de ver, pensó, soltando una risilla.

Ya cuando Shaoran se recuperó de su bienvenida se realizó la dichosa cena y a decir verdad, nuestra castaña estaba aún algo nerviosa. Tenía a todos los miembros de la familia Li junto a ella y no eran para nada lo que ella se esperaba...

— ¿Así que Shiefa se fue a Inglaterra?— Pregunto Shaoran, haciendo que la castaña frunciera un poco el ceño.

¿Li No sabía el paradero de su hermana? ¿Y a ella que Touya hasta le contaba los pasos?

—Sip, está estudiando en una universidad de arte o algo así. Aunque ya sabes cómo es Shiefa, lo más probable es que abandone a mitad de año e intente otra cosa. — Se mofó Fanren, citando la inestabilidad e irresponsabilidad de la joven adulta Li.

El castaño comprendió la razón de porque tanta gente en la casa que originalmente era de su abuela, con la compañía de sus hermanas Shiefa y Fanren. Su prima Meiling prácticamente vivía también allí, ya que sus padres trabajaban. Pero si Fuutie se había mudado con sus hijas a la mansión en reemplazo de Shiefa para cuidar de Kotori, no entendía muy bien que hacia Fanren allí, aunque por alguna razón lo sospechaba...

—Bueno, si ella no está llamando por teléfono buscando a alguien que la salve entonces debe ser que este bien. — Bromeó recordando los dolores de cabeza que le daban con solo ver el nombre de su hermana en la pantalla del móvil.

— ¿Cómo estaban nuestros padres Xiaolang?—Oyó lo dulce voz de Fuutie a su lado.

Hizo una mueca y tomo un sorbo de whisky antes de responder.

—Estan bien. — Se limitó a responder y la mujer de ojos azules supo que no debía hacer más preguntas que esa. Ella también había sufrido las exigencias y la frialdad de sus progenitores, no tanto como su pobre Shaoran, pero no dejaban de ser sus padres y ella quería seguir manteniendo contacto al menos. Un contacto que sabía que su hermano rompería de no ser por estar vinculados con el trabajo.

—Hemos estado presentándonos con Sakura hoy, Shao, es una chica encantadora. — Dijo Kotori tratando de romper el incómodo ambiente que se formaba al hablar de su hijo y su nuera.

"Y muy hermosa" Pensó, el castaño mirándola de arriba a abajo, sonrojada e inquieta en su silla como estaba, solo le hacía parecer más adorable y apetecible.

—No me cabe la menor duda.— Hablo dándole una mirada significativa que a Sakura la tomo desprevenida y no pudo responder con su ceño fruncido así que solo atino a correr el rostro y beber algo nerviosa el jugo que tenía servido en una elegante y fina copa de cristal.

— ¡Tío Xiaolang!— Observó a su sobrina que lo había llamado abruptamente e intento alejar los pensamientos pervertidos que rondaban en su cabeza, como si la niña fuera a leerle la mente. —Si en una semana te dan vacaciones, eso quiere decir que luego podrás jugar con nosotros ¿Verdad?—

Instintivamente miro a Fanren quien le dedico una dulce y perversa sonrisa. Obviamente era obra de ella...

—S...si Ming. — Maldita fuera Fanren, ¿Acaso le había visto cara de niñero o maestra de kínder? El podía ser el mejor manejando empresas y lo que fuera pero ¿Niños?...no él no estaba hecho para ello, y jamás lo estaría. Pero como iba a decírselo a esa niña que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos mieles llenos de expectación. Iguales a los de su hermana cuando era pequeña.

Shaoran quería mucho a sus sobrinos, realmente lo hacía pero ¡Vamos! Que él no se veía jugando a tomar el té y contando cuentos antes de dormir.

Suspiró resignado notando de reojo como Fanren ensanchaba su sonrisa. Claro, ella era feliz viéndolo en apuros. Era como un jodido Eriol en versión femenina.

—Y también supongo que has traído regalos, ¿No es así Shaoran?— Dijo Kotori, uniéndose al plan "hagámosle la vida imposible a Li"

Sakura se percató de que la forma en que Kotori nombraba a Li era la misma que lo hacia ella, a diferencia del resto, que le decían 'XiaoLang'.

Que extraño, pensó, mirando como los niños sonreían ante la palabra "regalos" y Li, se tensaba. Obviamente no había traído regalos.

Hombres...

Jamás recuerdan un mísero detalle.

—Tuve un problema en el aeropuerto y... ¡Pero los traerán en unos días!— Se apresuró a decir cuando vio como sus manipuladores sobrinos comenzaban a poner cara de cachorro mojándose en la lluvia. Eso sin duda, lo habían heredado de sus madres.

— ¡Qué bueno! Oh, y por cierto Xiao ya que eres el hombre de la casa ¿Nos puedes llevar al parque de diversiones que se inaugurara en un par de semanas?—

¡Maldición, y ahora Fuutie también! ¿Se habían unido en su contra o es qué era el día de jodamos a Shaoran?

—Y yo quiero ir al mar antes de que acabe el verano ¡Van a hacer una fiesta en la playa!— Chillo Meiling emocionada antes de que su primo pudiera protestar en su defensa.

—También debes ir a vacunar al gato, en esta semana le tocan las vacunas anuales. —Comentó Fanren como si nada.

— ¿¡Hay un gato en la casa!?— Protestó alterado recordando lo mal que se llevaba con esos bichos asquerosos.

— ¡Si tío se llama Spinnel!—Chise le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recordando lo lindo que había quedado su gato luego de bañarlo.

—Ah! Y Xiaolang también esto...

—Xiao también tienes que hacer lo otro...

—Xiaolancito podrás también aquello...

Y así siguieron las avalanchas de pedidos y más pedidos...

Shaoran no pudo evitar suspirar y frotarse el puente de la nariz con sus manos. No por nada siempre dijo que odiaba las sorpresas. Esta vez había recibido más de las que deseaba...

"Me volverán loco", aseguró bebiendo más whisky del que quizá debería.

Por su parte Sakura se dio cuenta que se estaba divirtiendo, a costas de él, claro, y quizá no era bueno hacerlo, pero no podía evitar reír al ver el rostro furibundo del pobre castaño, quizá ya imaginando como iba a hacer para soportar los caprichos de su familia en estos meses.

Bueno, como había dicho antes, ellos no eran para nada la familia que e se esperaba. Había esperado que fueran fríos, intimidantes y de pocas palabras y en la gran mayoría, había resultado todo lo contrario, obviamente era mejor, era lo que quería suponer, aunque sus nervios hayan estado a flor de piel desde que había cruzado la puerta, porque como había dicho, no eran lo que esperaba más bien eran una familia un tanto...peculiar.

* * *

Ya pasada la cena, y recuperado del momento familiar o quizá reanimado por el whisky Shaoran se había acercado a Sakura a pedirle que le dé el beso de las buenas noches. Para fortuna de ella la pequeña Ming se había acercado a pedirle a su "tiito" que le leyera el cuento de la bella durmiente antes de dormir, ya que su padre no estaba para hacerlo y el joven castaño al sentir la mirada asesina de su hermana en la nuca no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Por muy interesante que le parezca de ver aquello, Sakura comprendió que lo mejor era ir con Kotori y conversar un poco con ella para al menos intentar realizar el prólogo del libro y así también satisfacer su propia curiosidad sobre aquella historia.

Así que aquí se encontraba, a las, aproximadamente ocho de la noche, con la anciana Kotori en la habitación de la misma. Era un cuarto en tonos rojos, vinos y marrones. Pero a diferencia del resto de la casa, este tenía elementos y adornos que Sakura pudo reconocer como típicos de la cultura japonesa.

Kotori, estaba recostada en su enorme cama, tapada hasta la cintura con una larga y ancha sabana color carmesí con detalles blancos de flores de cerezo. Parecía muy abrigada, pensó mientras la observaba beberse el té que Fuutie le había dejado en el pequeño mueble de roble al lado de su cama. No supo si era por ser hoy, por si era de carácter medicinal y lo necesitaba, o si era que simplemente siempre estaba tomando té.

—Así es. Yo al igual que tú, soy japonesa. — Respondió con tranquilidad cuando ella le pregunto por su origen. — Pero por varias vueltas de la vida termine en China y allí me recibí de doctora. Cuatro años después empezó la guerra y me ofrecí como voluntaria en los centros médicos de emergencia. — Hizo una pequeña pausa, ensimismándose un poco en sus pensamientos y luego habló, mirando hacia el frente, con la vista fija en un punto inexistente. — Sabes, a veces es increíble como la vida o el destino quizá, cambian de un día para el otro todo lo que tenías trazado...

_1 de Septiembre de 1941_

—_Vamos pequeña_—_Dijo tomando la mano de la chica para irse junto con la enfermera a cumplir con otra de sus tantas tareas._

_Guiadas por Hikari, ambas caminaban por los pasillos blancos del hospital. _

—_El hombre fue ingresado esta mañana con una herida de bala en la pierna. _—_ Comentó la chica mientras marchaba. _—_ Ya se la extirparon pero no ha despertado aún, si bien ya no delira aún tiene fiebre y me preocupa Kotori, siento molestarte pero no sabía a quién más acudir._ —_ Confesó con algo pena._

—_No te preocupes Hikari, hiciste bien._ —_Habló la joven médica._

_La chica asintió, sintiéndose más tranquila y se detuvo cuando dieron con una puerta que portaba el número 56 en la parte de arriba. Kotori echo hacia atrás su largo cabello castaño y dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia la puerta. No supo bien porque pero una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Sería que algo iba a pasar? No lo sabía, solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo._

_La enfermera tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro despacio, empujando hacia dentro._

_A unos pasos de donde estaban, entre las sombras, se dibujaba la figura de un bulto sobre la cama. Kotori y Min recién se dieron cuenta de que pronto anochecería al ver tras la ventana que todo ya se había oscurecido. Yamato prendió la luz, para que la habitación dejara de estar en penumbras y posteriormente ingresaron al cuarto, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. _

_Se pararon a un costado de la cama en la que yacía el hombre, el valiente soldado herido. _

— _¿Cómo se llama?_—_Pregunto la mujer de ojos verdes en voz baja mirando el rostro del hombre._

—_Shen Li, tiene veintiséis años._ —_ Contesto Hikari pero ella no dijo nada._

_Ambas jovencitas se miraron extrañadas ante el inusual modo de actuar de Kotori. Siempre que tenía un paciente nuevo, actuaba de forma rápida, leía los informes, los historiales, investigaba sus signos vitales y demás cosas como toda una profesional. Pero en este caso, la mujer parecía bastante absorta del mundo exterior. _

_Kotori se quedó prendida, si es que ya no lo estaba, cuándo el soldado dejo ver unos ojos azules como el mar cuando abrió los párpados. Eran los ojos más bellos que hubiera visto alguna vez._

— _¿Quien...eres?_—_ Musito el hombre con voz débil._

—_Kotori, Kotori Akino._ —_ Respondió algo nerviosa, sin saber muy bien porque._

_Shen Li, trato de aclarar su vista totalmente borrosa. Le fue inútil. Lo único que podía ver era todo a su alrededor pintado de blanco, una luz casi cegadora en lo alto, y en frente suyo, un par de estrellas color esmeralda. Brillantes y hermosas. _

_Sin duda esos tenían que ser los ojos de..._

— _¿Un ángel?_—_ Preguntó haciendo que la joven abriera los ojos sorprendida y un extraño calor se hiciera presente en sus mejillas. _

_Las niñas detrás de él soltaron unas risitas haciendo que se sonroje aún más._

—_N...no. Se encuentra en un centro de emergencia. Fue herido y lo trajeron aquí para..._—_Se detuvo al ver como él intentaba decir algo._

—_Kotori..._—_ Algo en su interior se produjo ante el suave murmullo del hombre pronunciando su nombre._

—_Si...Kotori._ —_ Susurro, viendo como sus hermosos ojos azules se cerraban lentamente._

—_Otra vez se quedó inconsciente._—_ La voz de Hikari la saco de su ensimamiento. Parpadeó confundida y se giró encontrándose con los ojos curiosos de las dos chicas y sus sonrisas burlonas._

—_He...Debe ser por la fiebre._ —_ Hablo intentando escapar de su propia incomodidad y la que le provocaban aquellas muecas. Para darle veracidad a lo que había dicho, toco lo frente del joven, que en efecto estaba hirviendo. Evito pasar una mano por sus cabellos al sentirlo sedoso. Se sorprendió de aquello. _

—_Traeré unos paños entonces._ —_ Anunció Yamato para luego desaparecer por la puerta. _

_Kotori se volvió hacia el hombre, observando su apuesto rostro._

_No tenía idea de porque era, pero el corazón le latía dentro del de una forma que nunca experimentado. Estaba acostumbrada a que se le acelerara el pulso y el ritmo cardiaco con el trabajo que desempeñaba. Pero en este caso, no era el frenesí, no eran nervios ni ansiedad._

_No sabía que era._

_Lo único que sabía, era que nunca se había sentido así... _

Cerró los ojos, saboreando en su mente aquel recuerdo. Iba a servirse más de su té pero vio que ya se había acabado lo que tenía en la taza. Sakura observo esto y se incorporó un poco para tomar la tetera y servirle más. Kotori le sonrió en agradecimiento y continúo:

—Mi meta al estudiar enfermería no era más que ayudar a la gente, pero con la guerra mi padre se vio involucrado y me vio obligada a entrar en esos centros de ayuda, pensando que era una forma de estar cerca de él. Jamás pensé que me iba a llegar el amor. — Comentó como una adolescente enamorada, así era como Sakura la veía en esos momentos. A pesar de su edad, se notaba que Kotori era un alma joven.— Lo veía tan lejano a mí, tan ajeno que ni siquiera aun teniendo veinticuatro años lo pensaba y eso que en ese tiempo si ya a los veinte no estabas casada te podías considerar una solterona. — Bromeo medio enserio a lo que Sakura río. Cerro los ojos lentamente y bebió algo más de té.— Shen cambio completamente mi vida…— Comentó, aun con los ojos cerrados, dando un suspiro lleno de nostalgia que la joven escritora pudo encontrar también en sus ojos verdes, algo caídos, al abrirlos y en esa pequeña sonrisa que le había quedado dibujada en la boca.

Sakura estaba prácticamente anodada. Le encantaba la forma en que Kotori iba relatando su historia. Además era increíble el hecho de que existiera un tipo de amor así. Un amor en tiempos de guerra era algo muy de película, jamás imagino un amor tan fantástico, tan digno de ser contado, siempre creyó que el amor fuerte, de ese que es verdadero tan solo era una ilusión.

Quizá a ella, algún día, le toque un amor así…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Notas de autor:**

Siento mucho , mucho, mucho la tardanza! Tuve muy poco tiempo con los examenes en la escuela y si les soy sincera, lo que se llama inspiración se me venia a menos XD Francamente espero poder ir actualizando cada tanto, por lo menos una vez por mes, pero no tardar demasiado.

Agradezco muchisimo los reviews que recibi, me fueron de mucha ayuda.

Si les gusto y pueden por favor dejen cualquier comentario o crítica siempre y cuando sea para bien es aceptada y sumamente agradecida.

Repito, siento la tardanza. Y bueno les deje mi facebook en mi perfil. Pueden hacer algun tipo de comentario alli, pues como les dije soy nueva con esto, es mi primera historia y seria de mucha ayuda.

Nos vemos en el próx cap de Amor en tiempos de guerra, espero que les haya gustado el de hoy.

Besos para todos!


End file.
